Making the right Decision
by saintsrowfan01
Summary: This takes place after saving Shaundi in Saints row 3. Male boss with voice 3 (British accent), American/British character. Italics T.V., phone calls,and text messages.Disclaimer:I do not own Saints row,or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1:A rude awakening

"Boss, Boss WAKE UP"A voice yelled.

"What?" I said pissed off from being woken up.

The voice belonged to Pierce. "Dang man chill I just came to give the good news."

I completely ignored his comment and said" How did you get in my room?"

"That's ugh …not important." I glared at him, "This better be good Pierce" I replied, while getting out of bed.

"Go downstairs, I need to get dressed."

Pierce nodded and walked out of my room. I locked my door, and showered. After my shower I dried off, and went to my closet to find something to wear. "Nope…No….Hell No…..Never again…. AH HA."I pulled out a white dress shirt, a purple tie with saint's logos, a Black Blazer, Dark Grey slacks, and Black Dress shoes. I quickly put them on, and went back into the restroom to put gel in my hair, I spiked it up

slightly. I finally finished and walked downstairs. It was a normal day at the HQ, which was hard to believe since the day before was very cinematic, and hard. After killing about a million S.T.A.G members, and Luchadores; I had to make a decision which some people would consider hard. I didn't I chose what was right, without a doubt about it I saved Shaundi. Killbane escaped, I didn't want to lose any more Saints; It didn't feel the same without my second in command Gat. It just wouldn't make sense for them to die, just so I could Kill Killbane. A lot of things happened that day Pierce and Oleg, learned a lot about me that day. Angel is currently mad at me because of my decision, Oleg wanted me to go after Killbane too; He isn't mad at me though. I looked up to see Pierce right in front of me.

"Kinzie and I have something to tell you." He gestured for me to follow him, so I did.

Kinzie was sitting near the pool on her laptop of course.

"Hey Kinzie" I said trying to put on a smile, but I just couldn't somehow.

She looked up "Hey Boss." "You look uh…..good today" she said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks."

"Anyway I think, Well me and pierce think that well…you need a vacation." Did she seriously just say this? I opened

mouth, and was about to disagree. Then I realized she might be right, I haven't relaxed, or slept well. I had so much Sh** going on in my life and a vacation sounded really good. Then again there was still so much that we had to get done, like Eliminate Killbane, and Take out S.T.A.G. They weren't much of a threat right now though, because S.T.A.G isn't after us, and Killbane is out of Steelport, and humiliated since I removed his mask. Also the rest of the crew needed a break, especially Shaundi, and Viola.

Shaundi had a huge personality change when she became a celebrity, and then another when Gat died. She used to be a cool laid back stoner chick; now she was cold, Independent Diva (who could fight). It was a good thing she was independent, and learned to kick some a**, but she would never relax. Also she hasn't even laughed or smiled, since Gat died. Viola needed a break too; Killbane murdered her twin sister right in front of her eyes. "Fine" I muttered, still not completely sure this was the right decision. Pierce and Kinzie stared at me with a What the F*** look on their faces.

"I was thinking we could all go to HAWAII!" Pierce said with excitement in his voice.

"Who will run everything while were gone?"

"Oleg and Kinzie." I pulled pierce aside so Kinzie couldn't hear us and said

"How the H*** do you know they won't try to take over the gang."

"Kinzie proved loyalty by helping you save shaundi, Viola, and Burt Reynolds; Oleg on the other hand had many opportunities to kill you."

Everything Pierce said was True It almost seemed as if he rehearsed it.

"As much as I hate to say it …your right" I admitted. He smirked at that comment.

"How will we convince Viola and Shaundi?"

"We call them up a, hope for the best, and pray Shaundi doesn't kill us" He replied, getting out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Beware of Shaundi

"Most people say do the hardest first, but I say F*** it I'm calling Viola first; Shaundi scares the Sh** out of me sometimes" Pierce said shaking his head.

I smirked at this, and told him to put it on speaker so I could hear.

He nodded, Viola answered on the third ring

"What do you want Pierce" Viola said annoyed as usual.

"Well I'm fine….How are you?" Pierce replied, slightly offended.

"Uhh…Sometimes your such a child" she said.

"Dam girl why you got to be like that."

"What do you want" she repeated.

"Come to the crib, its important."

"I'll be right over" she said even more annoyed than before.

Pierce hung up, and looked at me

"How about you call Shaundi?"

"Don't be a Bi***"

"Well why don't you do it" Pierce said sarcastically.

"It's one of the perks of being the leader of a gang, I can do whatever the F*** I want" I told him with confidence.

This was one of my favorite lines since it answered most questions. He took out his phone again, and searched through his contacts for shaundi. He pressed send, and put the phone to his ear.

"How are we going to tell Shaundi, that we are going on vacation?" He asked me.

My eyes widened "Uhh Pierce…I think you just told her."

"Man what the Hell are you talkin-"He was interrupted by an angry Shaundi "WHAT?" His eyes widened more than ever before

"Uhh hey Girl, hehehe It's just a joke, Just messing with yah, hahaha Funny right" He said nervously.

She hung up. "You're dead" I said simply.

"What about you?"

"I'm leaving, have fun" I said walking away.

Pierce ran in front of me "Now hold on you can't just leave me here with Shaundi" Pierce said.

I was thinking about using my favorite line again, but I decided against it and said "It was your idea in the first place, Plus Kinzie can protect you" I joked.

Pierce looked over at Kinzie, who was still near the helipad, she got up, and the impossible happened she fell in the pool; which looked cinematic and impossible.

"I suggest you wear a cup" I said while constraining a laugh.

I was walking over to the pool to help Kinzie out, when all of a sudden A "Ding" noise was heard from the elevator, which freaked Pierce out.

The elevator doors opened, and we heard high heels clicking against the tile moving slowly towards us. They got closer and closer until finally

"What did you call me for Pierce?" Pierce let out a sigh of relief, it was Viola.

"Hello Love."(He says this because he has a British accent, and he says it a few times in the game)

I helped Kinzie out of the pool "You alright Kinzie?"

"Yeah I'm alright, thanks" she said shivering.

I grabbed a blanket from the couch, and put it on her.

"Thanks" she repeated. I nodded, and Walked back to Viola, and Pierce.

"Ding." "Oh sh**"I muttered.

Shaundi walked out of the elevator wearing her usual heeled boots, which gave her a lot of height. She had a look that said F***ing pissed.

Nervously I spoke up "Hello Love."

She ignored me and glared at Pierce, Somehow Her Greenish hazel eyes looked like they were turning red. She walked up to Pierce with her fists clenched, obviously she was trying to constrain herself from murdering Pierce. What I wondered was, Why wasn't she pissed at me? It seemed like a dumb question, considering I saved her life; But Shaundi's personality changed , So you never know.

"WHAT DRUGS DID YOU GIVE HIM?" Shaundi yelled at Pierce.

"Excuse me?" Pierce said bewildered.

"The Boss would never agree to taking a F***ing vacation while Killbane, and Cyrus are still breathing" she said angrily.

Viola cut in and with anger in her voice said "That's what this is about? What about my sister?"

They both glared at Pierce. Shaundi failing to withhold herself raised her fist, and socked him in the stomach.

"Aaah" Pierce complained. Viola did the same.

I walked up to them and said

"I'm not on drugs."

"WHAT?" Viola and Shaundi said in unison


	3. Chapter 3: Time for a little R&R

Shaundi had a look on her face that was full of resentment, and shock; This made Pierce back up a few steps, to avoid getting hit in the stomach again. Viola unlike Shaundi, had a look of disappointment.

I broke the awkward silence by saying "We've all been really stressed with all this sh** lately; I can't even remember the last time I had a little R&R."

I was trying to gradually explain to them about the whole idea about Hawaii, but my plan failed when Pierce blurted out

"We are going to Hawaii!"

"Yeah" I said irritated.

"Right now Killbane, and S.T.A.G aren't on our backs , and I think we should take advantage of the situation."

Shaundi seemed to loosen up a bit, because this was true.

"Just picture yourselves on a V.I.P beach with a pina colada, The warm sand touching your feet, the crisp blue waters right in your view, The warm sun, and all the palm trees" Pierce said convincingly.

Damn I thought to myself; What Pierce explained was cliché as hell, but it was convincing. I now know why Pierce is a damn good salesman. Judging by the look on her face Viola seemed to be almost convinced, but Shaundi on the other hand had a blank unreadable look on her face.

"Boss", I'm not going." Shaundi stated with irritation in her voice.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Someone has to help keep the gang going."

"Alright then suit yourself" Pierce stated.

"I'm starved, why don't we order some Chinese or something?" Pierce suggested, trying to change the subject.

"I'm down, How about you guys?" I asked Shaundi and Viola, also trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"What about you kinzie?"

"Sure."

* * *

An hour later

"Damn that really hit the spot" Pierce said burping.

"Oh my bad, excuse me."

We started to talk about Pierce's album, Shaundi's show, and The Saints movie when suddenly out of nowhere it hit me, reverse psychology. In order to get Shaundi to go to Hawaii, I was going to have to use reverse psychology one thing I knew about Shaundi is she loves the spotlight (she hates being a ride along).

"Don't forget your two piece Love" I joked to Viola, Which made her blush slightly.

Pierce chuckled at this, I'm sure he knew what I was doing.

"First thing tomorrow were leaving."

"Hell Yeah, It's going to be awesome" Pierce responded with excitement.

I looked at Shaundi and it appeared to be working. I need to seal the deal without making it to obvious.

"So Pierce, what else is there to do in Hawaii?"

"Hot chicks" He joked.

"What Hotel are we going to stay in?" Viola said completely ignoring Pierce's comment.

Pierce laughed as if he heard a joke." Did I forget to mention, we are going to rent a house near the beach?"

"Oh this just makes things even better" I said with a small smirk.

"Alright, Alright I'll go, just stop trying to convince me" Shaundi said.

This comment made me chuckle slightly. I made it so obvious, that even Pierce knew what I was doing; so I have no doubt she knew the whole time.

"Well don't do us any favors" I joked.

"I would never dream of it" She replied rolling her eyes.

"So who else is going? Shaundi asked turning back to Pierce.

"Angel, Zimos, and possibly Kinzie if she changes her mind."

"Zimos?" we all shouted (except Pierce).

"Well ….He throws awesome parties" Pierce defended.

"He is a creepy old pimp who sleeps with hos that are young enough to be his granddaughters" I sternly stated.

"Yeah, and he's going to want to bring his hos" Shaundi added. Shaundi Didn't like Zimos because of what happened during her college spring break, Which is unknown since she refuses to discuss it.

"Alright fine Zimos could rent a hotel room." Pierce suggested, trying to resolve the problem before it created an argument.

"Hey Kinzie, are you coming with us? Shaundi asked.

Kinzie Looked up from her laptop and replied "Will there be Wi-Fi?"

"Of course" Pierce said, as if this was a stupid question.

"Well ….I guess it wouldn't hurt, " Kinzie replied with a small smile, turning back to her computer.

One thing that was good about Kinzie is that when she's on a computer ,she replied with simple responses that people could actually understand like: yes, no, sure, Why not?,etc ; not super complicated tech words ,that nobody seemed to understand.

Shaundi nodded and turned back to me and asked "What made you agree on this Vacation, Boss?"

"Well it was a bright sunny morn-"

"Can you cut the dramatic effect Sh**?" Shaundi suggested.

I chuckled slightly, "Well to sum it up this bloke rudely awakened me, and convinced me" I said pointing at Pierce.

"Pierce I hate to give it to you ,but this is a Genius idea" Viola said.

"same here" I said.

"By the way Pierce, I prefer Sex on the beach over a Pina Colada any day " Viola said casually.

Me and Pierce stared at her with our Jaws dropped practically to the ground. Was she serious?

"She means the drink you dumb a**es" Shaundi joked, while chuckling slightly.

Usually I would defend myself, and say I'm no dumb a**, but this was the first time Shaundi has laughed since Gat died, so I decided against it. Apparently the looks on my face and Pierce's face were priceless since Shaundi laughed.

"Congratulations Viola, You got the Ice queen to laugh" Pierce said defensively.

I shot Pierce a look that said let it go.

"shut up" Shaundi said casually.

"At least she's not a dumb a**"Kinzie said defending Shaundi.

What the F*** I thought to myself, Why did Kinzie defend Shaundi? Shaundi disliked Kinzie, Shaundi even told her, but then again she did hack her phone.

"Thanks" Shaundi said confused.

Kinzie nodded, and turned back to her computer.

The rest of the gathering we talked about what's new, business, and Hawaii; Mostly Hawaii though. We were all so enthusiastic about the trip. After everyone left, I went upstairs to pack. I packed several outfits, Guns, lots of ammo, and many other things. I played of Zombie uprising, till I got tired, and headed upstairs to get some shut eye. It relaxed me to think about a great escape


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

"First Class baby" Pierce shouted while entering the private Saints plane, with Angel, and Zimos following closely behind.

"Oooh this is classy" Zimos said.

"I can't wait to go swimming" Angel said excited.

When I first saw them I hardly even recognized them, they actually looked normal for once. Zimos replaced his Pimp clothes with normal guy clothes, and Angel looked clean instead of looking like a dirty, reeking wrestler.

"Where is Shaundi, and Viola?" I said while staring at my watch.

"There in front of the HQ" Kinzie simply replied while typing on her computer.

"How do you know that?" Pierce said curious, and confused.

She moved her laptop to face us; it showed an unnecessary amount of luggage.

"I have access to all the traffic cameras in Steelport" Kinzie bragged.

"Nice job" I said to Kinzie. I have to admit, she was impressive.

"That's a lot of Sh**" Pierce said.

"Aahh bloody hell…Come on lets go help"

In front of the HQ, We were greeted by a pissed off Shaundi, and an annoyed Viola. It was as if it hurt them to smile once in a while. Shaundi always smiled on her show, they were fake a** smiles, but they were still believable. She's a good actress.

"Well hello lovely ladies" I said with a smile. "You seem quite exited!"

"Hey Boss" They both said.

"You need a hand?"

"Yes please" they said again.

This time Viola glared at Shaundi full of irritation, Shaundi did not look back at her instead she just walked away.

After what seemed like an hour of loading What Shaundi and Viola call their "essentials" We finally boarded the plane. It was a massive purple plane with only Me, Pierce, Shaundi, Viola, Kinzie, Angel, Zimos, Zimo's hos, and the saint's pilot.

"We ready to go yet?" The pilot said.

"Yeah were ready" Pierce said.

"By the way Shaundi, Loved the season finale" The pilot said.

"Thanks"

"When is the next season coming out?"

"In a couple of months" She replied.

"Good to know"

The plane was all purple inside, just like the outside of the plane. The plane had everything from a bar, two small compartments, Flat screen T.V.'s, and comfortable purple seats that had armrests, and cup holders. First class all the way, I was definitely living the good life.

Another good thing was we all had our own personal space; silence is something that is does not come often, and when it did it was highly appreciated. I turned around to see Shaundi listening to music with earphones on, Kinzie hacking only God knows what, and Pierce…. Well who gives a sh** about Pierce.

It was going to be a long awkward trip, but it was going to be worth it. I laid my head back and shut my eyes; I woke up in the Stag armory.

"What in the Bloody hell is going on?"

"Boss get up" Pierce said helping me up.

"Thanks?"

There were a lot of Stag soldiers, and Luchadores shooting at each other, it was complete chaos. The ground was covered by a various amount of lifeless bodies, and all that could be overheard was bullets, and screams of agony. Out of nowhere a brute came charging at me, I quickly dodged and shot several bullets at it. It kept shrugging them off as if it was nothing, so I threw a grenade at it. I shot at several Stag soldiers, and luchadores. Only a few minutes into the fight, and I was already covered in blood, some of it my own. I was barely able to walk, let alone talk and at perfect timing my phone rang.

"Who the F*** is calling me right now"

I looked at my phone, and it was Angel. I assumed it was important so I answered it.

"Killbane's planning on leaving Steelport" Angel said angrily.

"Boss, Boss wake up"

I opened my eyes to see Viola standing over me. It was only a nightmare; a nightmare that already took place in real life. On the Brightside, at least it wasn't Pierce who woke me up this time his voice was annoying as hell, especially when someone wakes up to it.

"Have we landed yet?" I said while lightly rubbing my eyes.

"Yes"

"Finally" I said getting up from my seat.

I walked out of the plane, and the first thing in sight was a Breathtaking white Mini Mansion, with tall gates for security purposes, Palm trees covering the front yard, a long driveway that was able to fit several cars, and a huge balcony. On top of that it was a bright sunny day, which was perfect beach weather. What could be a more perfect scenario? The household staff were unloading the luggage, so I snapped out of my little daydream, and walked over to meet them. There were four formally dressed staff members. The head staff member walked up to me, He was a middle aged Caucasian with grey hair, and chin stubble.

"Good evening, the name's Smith" He said with his hand out.

I shook it and said "Hello Smith."

"It's an honor to meet the leader of the third street saints"

"Thanks?"

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the crew" Smith said gesturing for me to follow him.

"Alright"

We went inside of the house, and the first thing that came to mind was that it was well furnished, tropical decorations everywhere . It was all quite alright, this will do just fine.

"This is Alani, Jeff, and Naomi" Smith said.

I shook their hands "Nice to meet you all."

"Now let me introduce you to my crew" I said while gesturing for them to follow me.

"This is Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie, Angel, Zimos, Viola, and Kinzie."

They all shook hands with each other.

"Let me show you around the house" Smith said with a smile.

We all nodded and followed him. As I walked further into the house, I noticed a man cave to my left.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"It's a man cave" Smith replied.

Yes, indeed a pool table, leather couches, recliners, a 80 inch Flat screen T.V., a state of the art surround sound system, and to top it all off a very well stocked bar. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better than this, Smith opened the shades, to reveal large Jacuzzi. A little further down was the swimming pool then a private beach, and all in the backyard.

"I'm sure you will find this comfortable" Smith said.

"Hell yeah, I will" Pierce said.

There was a never ending staircase, with three attractive bedrooms upstairs, and downstairs. Every Bedroom was the same, except for the paint job, and the decorations. Each room contained a King size bed, a walk in closet, a Hot tub, and a huge bathroom with a shower, and a bathtub.

"This is awesome" Pierce said while gazing at the house.

He was most likely party planning in his head. I was too, but the last time Pierce threw a party the so called ladies turned out to be f***ing assassins, Like some sort of twisted movie. So every time I think of Pierce throwing a party that comes to mind. My party plans were interrupted by a concerned Shaundi

"Who is getting what room?"

"Yeah I don't care what room I get, as long as it's not near hers" Viola said referring to Shaundi.

Shaundi rolled her eyes, and turned to me "Can I just rent a hotel room, or something?"

"Come on lighten up" I said smiling.

Shaundi, Pierce, and I took the upstairs rooms, while Angel, Viola, and Kinzie took the downstairs bedrooms.

" Let's hit the beach" Pierce said with a smile across his face.

"Hell yeah" I said.

"I think I'll go help my girls unpack at the hotel if you know what I'm saying" Zimos said with a devilish grin, leaving the House with his arms around his Hos.

I walked in to my room, and slipped on a pair of trunks, a Black V-neck, and a pair of sandals. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. Something just didn't look right; I studied my face, and quickly came to realize it was my beard. I was really bored with the way my beard looked, so without a doubt about it I grabbed my razor and took the whole thing off.

I looked in the mirror again, I wasn't used to my appearance without a beard, since the last time I was beardless was when Johnny died. That day, I didn't only lose my second in command; I lost two of my closest friends Shaundi, and Gat. After we took down Ultor, Pierce, Shaundi, and I became pretty close friends. Shaundi started to separate herself from everybody, when Gat died she took it really hard.

I went downstairs, Angel, Pierce, and Kinzie were waiting on the couch watching " _I wanna sleep with_ _Shaundi_" for some reason, and Pierce quickly turned it off.

They looked at me with stunned faces, exactly the way I had pictured them to look. Pierce looked ridiculous with his cliché purple Hawaiian T- shirt, and Angel looked like a show off since he was shirtless.

"Boss… you look different" Pierce said.

"You do look different" Kinzie nodded.

"Better or worse?" I asked.

"Better" They all said.

"Thanks"

Viola stepped out of her room.

"Boss you look….."

"Different?" I said.

"Yes"

We waited a few minutes, until finally the last person we were waiting on came downstairs.

"The queen has finally arrived" Pierce joked while bowing.

"Shut up" Shaundi responded while rolling her eyes.

"Boss you look…..different" Shaundi said looking at my face.

"Is that a compliment?" I said smiling.

"Umm….Yeah" She muttered.

"Thanks" I said chuckling at the awkward way she responded.

Kinzie, and Viola gazed at Angel's body, even Shaundi snuck a glance. He didn't seem to notice them, but Pierce and I did. Pierce was jealous of the attention, but I wasn't phased by it. Viola put on her usual white sunglasses, and Shaundi put on a pair of Aviator sunglasses.

"I hope it's not crowded….I hate people" Kinzie said.

"It's V.I.P private beach so it probably won't be" Viola said.

Smith walked into the room, with a friendly smile on his face.

"You shaved your beard?" Smith said.

"Yes, and we are going to the beach we will be back later"

"Alright Sir, have fun"

We were walking to the beach since it was a short distance from the house. As we were walking I noticed how much shorter Viola and Shaundi were without their heels. The funny thing was that Shaundi was the shortest, but had the biggest attitude.

"So ,what color are your bikinis?" Pierce said with a smirk.

They ignored him, and kept walking. I slugged Pierce on the arm, and said

"Nice going mate."

"Shut up, I bet you can't make Kinzie blush" He said quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"You're on" I said walking over to Kinzie.

"So how's it going?" I asked Kinzie.

"It's going pretty good"

"That's good to hear, Love"

She blushed slightly; I smiled and walked over to Pierce.

"How the F*** did you pull that off?" Pierce asked.

"It's my charming accent" I joked.

"Man, whatever" Pierce said rolling his eyes.

After a mild walk, we finally got there. A man stood by the gate; He took one glance at us before realizing who we were. He opened the gate, and gestured for us to go through. He pulled Shaundi aside though.

"Can you sign this for my Son?" The man said handing her a pen and a magazine.

"Damn it, why is it that I'm always asked to sign this specific magazine" Shaundi said while signing the magazine disdainfully.

She handed it back to the man; He smiled, and said thanks. On the front cover of the magazine, there was an old picture of Shaundi (back when she had dreads) NUDE.

"What the F*** was I thinking when I got that picture taken" Shaundi said while lightly smacking herself on the head.

There was a bunch of snobby, stuck up rich people, who were all full of themselves. We looked around for a good spot, and by good spot I mean close to the bar. As soon as we got settled Pierce and Angel took off to go swimming like immature little kids. Unlike them, I went up to the bartender, and with embarrassment

"Can I get a Pina colada and two sex on the beach drinks?"

"Coming right up." She said with a smile

The Bartender made the drinks almost as fast as lightning, also the drinks she made looked good.

"Here you go"

"Thanks" I said while paying her.

There was a napkin underneath the drink, I turned it over, and her phone number was on it. This made me smile, I felt more confidence.

Shaundi, and Viola were sitting on beach chairs working on their tans, while Kinzie was….I don't even know what she was doing, I was distracted by Viola, and Shaundi. I almost dropped the drinks, because they looked…..STUNNING.

Shaundi wore a purple Bikini, which revealed the tattoo on the side of her waist, and the one on her arm. Viola wore a similar bikini, but it instead of purple it was black. I handed Shaundi the Pina Colada, and Viola one of the Sex on the Beach drinks, while trying to keep my cool.

"Thanks, Boss" Shaundi replied.

"Thanks" Viola said.

I nodded, since I was still not able to speak, and handed Kinzie her drink.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Angel and Pierce came back from a short swim, and noticed Viola, and Shaundi in their swimsuits. They both had preposterous lustful looks on their faces. They looked like big dorks, especially Angel.

"Shaundi" Angel said.

"Yes? Shaundi replied

"How's the show going?"

"Angel are you trying to make small talk?"

"Uhh"

"I think I'm going to work on my tan" I said accidentally interrupting their conversation.

I pulled off my shirt, and I stole all Angel's attention. Angel, and Pierce had a dumb a** look on their faces. They were probably expecting tattoos, and scars all over my body, and that I wasn't that toned. The only Tattoo I had was a Saints symbol on my neck, and they already knew about it since it was exposed.

"What's wrong" I said as if I didn't know.

Viola looked over her sunglasses and glanced at me, Kinzie did too but she made it obvious. Shaundi tried her best not to look, or make it obvious, but she failed.

"So, uhhh….Who's up for some volleyball?" Pierce said trying to make the girls snap out of it.

"Sure" Viola said.

"I'm in" Shaundi said.

"I guess I'll play too" I said

"Well, I've got nothing better to do" Kinzie said.

"So who wants to be a team captain?"

"Viola and Shaundi do" I said with a small grin.

Without a doubt about it, they both agreed to it. They had fire, and the need to win in their eyes. They meant business; this wasn't just any game to them.

"Ok, so play rock, paper, scissors to decide who chooses first" Pierce suggested.

"F*** that, I haven't done that since elementary school" Shaundi replied.

"What do you suggest then?" Viola asked Shaundi.

Shaundi completely ignored Viola, and stayed quiet.

"Flip a coin or something" I said.

Pierce took out a coin and said "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads" Shaundi responded.

"Tails"

Pierce flipped the coin, and…. heads.

"Damn it" Viola muttered.

"Boss you're with me" Shaundi said.

To be honest I knew I was going to get picked first, for obvious reasons.

"Alright then I choose Angel" Viola said.

"You made the right decision" Angel said while walking to her side.

The only people left were Pierce, and Kinzie. Shaundi was going to choose Pierce, since she didn't like Kinzie, or did she? I'm not really sure since the day before Kinzie defended Shaundi, but then again she hacked her phone. So maybe this meant they were neutral towards each other?

"I choose…Pierce"

"Well Kinzie, I guess you're with me" Viola said with a small smile.

"Cool" Kinzie said returning a smile.

I'm not completely sure, but I think Kinzie and Viola are friends, because one time I was in the car with Viola, and Kinzie, and Kinzie told Viola that she liked her hair or something then Viola told Kinzie something about washing her hair, and then the last thing I heard was Were like sisters now from Kinzie. It was a small awkward conversation, but maybe it made them friends?

"Alright let's start already" Shaundi said in determination.

Shaundi, Pierce, and I took our positions, as well as Viola's team. Pierce was going to serve first. He slightly tossed the ball into the air, and served it. I have to admit it was a pretty good hit though.

"Nice one, Pierce" I said.

"Thanks Boss" Pierce replied with a small grin.

Pierce was the least appreciated, so I decided to give him some credit after all this trip was his idea. When I first met Pierce, he was always whining, and complaining, but now he was an ok guy. As much as I hate to admit it, it feels as if Pierce and Shaundi switched places. She used to be the funnest Saint to hang with; she would party a lot, and not take things to serious. The only bad things were that she couldn't defend herself worth sh**, and she was always high.

Angel hit the ball just before it fell, it went over the net, Shaundi hit it, and it went over the net again. Viola quickly spiked the ball, and I hit it this time. It went over the net, and it fell to the ground .We made an awesome team.

"Nice one Boss" Shaundi said with a nod of approval.

"Thanks" I replied.

After a couple of rounds, it was Viola's turn to serve. She threw it into the air slightly, and hit it.

"You alright, Shaundi?" I said concerned.

It hit Shaundi hard in the midsection. From what I saw it seemed like an accident, but they hated each other so possibly it wasn't. It doesn't matter what I think though, it matters what Shaundi thinks, and she doesn't believe in accidents. Shaundi glared at Viola full of hate, she had been trying to hold in her anger towards her all day. She walked towards Viola with her fists clenched. Before she could do any damage, I quickly grabbed her wrist, and said

"Shaundi, don't."

"She's been asking for it?"

"It's not a good idea" I said releasing her wrist.

"You're on her side?" She said angrily.

"I'm on no one's side"

"Whatever I'm leaving"

"I'm going to speak with Shaundi" I told the others.

"If you want I'll talk to her" Pierce responded.

"No it's alright" I said while rapidly putting on my shirt.

I knew exactly what I was going to say, I actually knew this was going to happen eventually. It was an Idea that would put a smile on her face. I stood at the front door; I took a deep breath, and muttered to myself

"Here goes nothing"

"Hello Sir, back so soon?" Smith said.

"Yeah, I have a little business to deal with" I replied.

"Alright"

I walked upstairs, and heard her in her room. So I knocked on her door and said

"Shaundi, I need to talk to you"

"Boss, not now"

"It's important"

"What is it?"

"It's about Viola"

This got her attention, because I heard footsteps going towards the door.

"What about her?"

"Open the door, and I'll tell you"

She opened the door, with rage still on her face.

"Listen I'm sorry about all that Sh** back there" I said.

She stayed quiet, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not on anyone's side" I continued.

She continued to stay quiet, which annoyed the hell out of me. Was she doing this on purpose to piss me off? So I got straight to the point

"I think I'm going to let you fight Viola" I muttered waiting for a response.

"Are you serious?"

"On two conditions"

"What?"

"She has to agree to it, and you have to try and enjoy the vacation."

"Fine, I'm going to put her in her rightful place as number two" Shaundi responded with determination in her voice.

"It won't be as easy as you, I've seen her kick a luchadore's a**" I said.

"Well, I love a challenge"


	5. Chapter 5: Shaundi vs Viola

"BAAM!"My door was kicked down.

I immediately woke up with my .45 Shepard at hand (since it was under my pillow).

I put my pistol back underneath my pillow, as soon as I discovered who it was. "Yes Love?"

"I want to fight Viola already"

I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and got out of bed "Alright, but one question"

"What?"

I looked down at the door on the ground "Adrenaline Rush?" I joked.

"Nope, Pilates" She said with a serious face.

"Don't get cocky" I said chuckling.

"I can't wait to kick that bi***'s a**" She said while walking out of the room.

I looked back at the door, and thought why in the Bloody hell do people keep waking me up? I shook my head, and headed towards the restroom to shower. After I finished getting dressed, I headed down stairs. Viola was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the T.V.; she flipped past "_I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi",_ and let out a small disdainful sigh. That show always seemed to be on, it was a big hit.

"Morning, Love"

"Oh ….Hey Boss" She said turning off the T.V.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"F*** yeah, I've been wanting to do this for a long time" she responded with a smirk, getting caught up in her thoughts.

"Let's just say Shaundi, is WAY more excited then you are" I said referring to the fact that Shaundi kicked down my door.

"Probably not" Viola disagreed.

I was about to tell her about how Shaundi kicked down my door, but Smith walked into the dining area

"Good morning Sir."

"Hey Smith…..uhh could you do me a favor?"

"Of course"

"Well my door was kicked in"

To my surprise he didn't ask for an explanation, He just said "I'm on it", and went upstairs to solve the issue.

Viola had a questionable look on her face "Work of Shaundi" I said.

I went into the man cave, and saw Pierce, Angel, and Zimos on the couch, babbling on about the fight.

"So who do you go for?" Pierce asked Angel, and Zimos.

"I go for Shaundi, She has a lot of will" Angel replied.

"As much as I dislike her, I go for Viola, I've seen her kick a**, unless that was her sister" Zimos said, trying to remember.

"I'm still not sure, on who I go for" Pierce said.

"I've seen both of them fight, and they both can kick a**"I interrupted.

They all turned to face me. "This is going to be a good fight" Pierce said with a smile.

"Who would you guys rather sleep with" Angel said changing the subject completely. I glared at him, for talking about that sort of thing.

"Well… I think I already slept with Viola, or was that Kiki" Zimos said while grabbing his chin in thought.

This was one of the reasons why the Dewynter sisters locked him up, and made him do the pony show for years. It was because He couldn't tell them apart and He slept with one of them and couldn't remember which one it was.

"Not that Viola's hotter than Shaundi or anything, cause they are both the same amount of hot in my opinion, but probably Viola, since Shaundi is my home girl ,and a one night stand would ruin everything" Pierce said.

One thing I liked about Pierce was that he was the kind of guy that respected his female friends. I liked him more now ,then before since he encouraged me to save Shaundi, and Viola instead of eliminating Killbane. I already was going to save them when I first got the call from Kia, but it was nice to know that someone agreed with me. Oleg on the other hand, disappointed, and angered me. Sure he hated Viola, and he didn't really know Shaundi, but WHAT THE F***? They are WAY more

Important then killing some cowardly bastard that was already put to shame (By removing his mask). Even if Killbane wasn't put to shame they would still be WAY more important, HELL even if the whole damn Syndicate was there it would still be WAY more important to save them.

On that day, the one who impressed me the most was Kinzie. She knew that Shaundi disliked her, and she didn't really know Viola, but she waited for me at the Docks to save them anyway. She was willing to throw away all the hard work she did, to help save Viola, and Shaundi.

"I would sleep with…Shaundi" Angel muttered.

"So what about you player?" Zimos asked me.

I stayed quiet, since this was a personal and unprofessional question. Then out of nowhere, my phone rang, it was Burt Reynolds. I quickly answered

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Kid, I heard you're in Hawaii"_

"_Yeah I am who told you?"_

"_That's not important, but I have some valuable Intel for you"_

"_Intel?"_

"_There is a preposterous gang called "The Hawaiian Suns", they are a feared gang because of their guns, but in reality they are a bunch of little bi***es with guns they don't even know how to use."_

"_What the f*** kind of name is "The Hawaiian Suns"?" I said chuckling slightly._

"_I have no idea, but anyway I was thinking you, and your crew could take them down, the opening of their nightclub is tomorrow night, and you could get a large amount of cash just from raiding it."_

"_I don't know, we came here to relax"_

"_You think about it, I'll send Kinzie the details if you decide to do it, I got to go"_

I hung up, and Pierce asked "Who was that?"

"Burt" I replied while walking away.

I knocked on Kinzie's door "Come in" She said. She was sitting Indian style on her bed with her laptop of course.

"Hey Kinzie, By any chance at all did you tell Burt we were in Hawaii?"

"Nope he probably hacked your fancy overpriced phone" She said while keeping her eyes on the computer screen.

I changed the subject and said "Are you going to watch the fight?"

"What fight?" She said this time with her eyes off the computer, lifting one of her brows in curiousity.

"Shaundi and Viola's fight"

"Hell yeah" She said moving her laptop aside, and getting up from the bed.

"Alright then come on"

I opened the door and gestured for her to go through, she nodded and walked through. As soon as we were outside of her room she cleared her throat,and muttered awkwardly

"Boss…your fly's open"

"Please,don't tell anyone about this" I said while zipping my pants embarrassed.

At the exact moment this happened, Shaundi was walking by, with widened eyes as if someone bi*** slapped the Mayor. What was wrong with her? I furrowed my brows out of confusion, and my eyes widened, when I quickly came to realize why she was shocked. She was obviously thinking the worst. Kinzie turned red, and was blabbering out words that no one understood.

"I know this looks seriously wrong, but you have to believe me when I say nothing happened" I said hoping to convince her.

She nodded slightly and walked away with the same face. Shaundi was still unconvinced, and that would be a huge problem if she told the others. I turned to face Kinzie

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to her later" I said.

Kinzie nodded, and we went to where all the commotion was. Shaundi and Viola were wearing sports bras, shorts, and canvas shoes. They were standing opposite of each other, glaring at one another. Their glares were so severe, that if looks could kill, Viola, and Shaundi would be dead. Viola walked up to me with a dead serious look across her face

"Remember you promised not to stop the fight" She said while still keeping her glare on Shaundi.

I let out a sigh and said "Yeah, I remember."

"Good" She replied, while walking back to her original spot.

Honestly, I hate the idea of my second in command fighting my lieutenant. I hate the idea for various reasons, number one: I don't want them getting hurt, number two: I don't want them hurting each other.

"Come on already" Shaundi complained.

I sat down next to Pierce, and said "Go ahead."

They stalked each other in circle formation, keeping their eyes focused on one another. After a few seconds of stalking each other Shaundi got annoyed, and punched Viola in the abdomen. Shaundi attempted to punch Viola in the face, but Viola quickly moved to the side dodging her fist. Viola elbowed Shaundi in the face, which pissed her off. Shaundi quickly grabbed Viola's shoulders, and kneed her in the crotch in one swift movement. Viola let out a quiet moan of agony, and punched Shaundi in the face. Viola tried to kick Shaundi in the head, but Shaundi effortlessly bent over backwards, practically to the ground dodging the kick.

"Damn Shaundi's flexible" Angel muttered. To get him out of his little fantasy or whatever, I slugged him on the arm hard.

"OW! What was that for?" He said while rubbing his arm.

"Just bringing you back to earth" I replied without looking at him.

Shaundi threw several punches to Viola's face. Out of pure rage, and what seemed like adrenaline, Viola furrowed her brows, and clenched her fists. Viola lifted her off the ground. This made us all get WHAT THE F*** faces, including Shaundi. Viola put Shaundi on her shoulder, and slammed her hard on the floor. Shaundi let out a groan. I was really tempted to go over there and stop the fight, but I made a promise to Viola, and Shaundi that I wouldn't interfere. Unlike me the others were enjoying the fight.

"That is F***ing awesome" Zimos and Pierce said in unison.

"DAMN" Kinzie said with wide eyes.

Shaundi somehow managed to get Viola off of her, and both of them got back on their feet. Shaundi kicked the back of Viola's knees, which made Viola fall to the floor. Shaundi kneeled on top of Viola, and constantly punched her in the face, one fist after another, while Viola groaned a little. I was again tempted to go over and stop the fight, but I didn't. Viola's nose started to bleed. Viola grabbed Shaundi's head, and slammed her own against it, which made Shaundi get off of her. Viola tornado kicked Shaundi in the leg.

Shaundi let out a small groan, and tackled Viola to the ground. Shaundi started to punch her again, but Viola threw her off, and punched her in the face hard. Shaundi's nose started to bleed, and she instinctively wiped the blood with the back of her hand. She wasn't going to let a little blood stop her. Shaundi's face was full of hate,and she shot Viola a glare full of bloodlust. Viola did the same , only Shaundi's was more intimidating.

To make things worse Viola elbowed Shaundi in the face. Shaundi let out a small groan, and put one hand on her face. Shaundi grabbed Viola's head, and slammed it against her knee. Viola let out a semi loud groan, and put one hand on her face also. Viola promptly punched Shaundi in the face several times.

They continued to beat the F*** out of each other for another hour, they were both breathing heavily. Their once neat ponytails were messed up, and they had cuts, and blood stains on their faces, and on their bodies. They were tired, and beat up, but neither one of them wanted to give up. They both lifted their fists at the same time, and punched each other hard on the head. They then fell to the ground at the exact moment. They were knocked out cold.

"I'm now officially scared of Shaundi, and Viola" Kinzie said half joking.

We all walked over to them. "Well, we should put them to bed" I said.

Angel was about to pick up Shaundi, but I quickly picked her up before he could. HELL NO, I wasn't going to let him carry Shaundi, since he kept staring at her, and said how he would sleep with Shaundi. I didn't know him very well, and when it came to my friends, I didn't like taking risks. I wasn't going to trust him or Zimos with Viola either, just to be safe.

"Pierce, grab Viola" I commanded.

"Why me? I'm second in command, I shouldn't be doing the dirty work" He complained.

"Quit complaining, at least you don't have to carry her upstairs" I said firmly.

He let out a sigh, and picked up Viola "Be careful with her" I said while walking away with Shaundi in my arms.

I walked up the never ending staircase very carefully. I lightly kicked the door open, and placed Shaundi on the bed. I took off her shoes, and put the covers over her. I walked out of her room, while locking the door behind me.

"Damn those girls can fight" I muttered to myself, while going down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hawaiian Suns

It was a cold night, Pierce, Zimos, and I were sitting on the couch casually, and Pierce was flipping through channels looking for something good to watch. After a couple of seconds he placed the remote on the couch's arm, a rerun of Professor Genki's ethical reality climax was on. All of us watched intently as, the man on the screen shoved through several mascots, shot several mascots, and dodged several bullets in under a minute. The bloke was pretty good, for a beginner. The man was now only a few steps away from the end, the only thing standing in his way of success, was a Brute. The man charged at the Brute….

"What the F***"Pierce said, as Kinzie turned off the T.V.

"Why you do that? little girl" Zimos said trying to sound serious, but really who could take him seriously with that exasperating auto tuned voice of his.

"I got a message from Burt yesterday, about a gang called the Hawaiian Suns." Kinzie said solemnly, completely ignoring the glare Pierce, and Zimos were giving her.

I had totally forgotten about the Hawaiian Suns, since yesterday my mind was focused on the fight.

"Who the f*** are the Hawaiian Suns?" Pierce asked perplexed.

"Are they hookers" Zimos estimated with his lips slowly coiling into a content grin. We all looked at him with a look that said "really, man."

"They are a stupid a** gang" I answered.

"Damn it" Zimos said under his breath.

"What about them?" Pierce asked confused.

"They are opening a nightclub tonight"

"And?"

"We might raid them, Burt says they are a bunch of little bi***es, with a lot of cash" I replied simply.

"We should do it, It's pointless to sit on our a**es all night watching reruns of Professor Genki's super ethical reality climax , when we could be out murdering in the fresh air" Pierce said, with a lot of sense in what he was talking about.

"You have a good point" I said while holding my chin in thought. I wasn't in the mood to watch reruns, but murdering in the fresh air sounded very amusing.

"Alright, let's do it then" I said, silencing my minds inner ramble.

"The club opens at 8pm"Kinzie said.

"Should I get the rest of the gang so we can start planning?" Pierce asked.

"Since when do we plan things?" I said with emphasis on "plan".

"Well actually, you will need to do some planning this time" Kinzie said.

"Why?"

"Because there could be cops"

"And?"

"If we get arrested here, how will we get out?"Kinzie said smartly.

She had a point in Stilwater, and Steelport we paid the cops monthly to let us go in case we ever got arrested. Surprisingly we never did get arrested, except for that one time when we robbed the Syndicates fancy bank. I learned my lesson, don't underestimate anybody.

I let out a sigh "I guess we are actually going to have to plan this one out" I said irritated.

"I'll get the rest of the crew" Pierce said, walking away.

I walked over to the bar area, and looked at the various drinks to see which one I fancied. I stared at the selection for a few moments, and settled on a simple beer. I opened it with my hands, took an immense mouthful of it, and took my place back on the couch. Zimos was on the phone jabbering about a T.V. show or something. I caught up in my thoughts, until the rest of the crew walked in.

Angel, Shaundi, and Viola sat down. I thought she, and Viola fought like bad a**es. I'd bet money that either one of them could take down Pierce. They both had a couple of bandages on their faces. I explained to them about The Hawaiian Suns, the nightclub, and everything else.

I looked towards Viola, and Shaundi expecting one of them to make some sort of smart remark or comment, but they just sat there quietly. I let out a sigh, and swigged the rest of my beer. The silence was killing me it just wasn't normal. What happened to all the smart remarks, the jokes, and the drama? I wasn't a huge fan of drama, but right now I would kill for it, literally. I started planning in my head, and I have to give myself credit, I had a stroke of genius. I had a pretty good trick up my sleeve.

"Pierce, you and I will be in the back taking down the gang members as quietly as we can, load the stash in the car, and drive closely behind the big car, protecting it. Shaundi, Viola you two will go through the front like normal people, and get to their stash, once you find the stash signal to Pierce, and I when we can strike, and also you two will drive the big car. Angel you will be protecting Kinzie, while she hacks to locate their stash, and what sort of key or whatever is needed for it. We can take three separate cars. One big a** car, to fit the stash in, and two normal sized cars."

"Wow, I have to give it to you, Boss, that's actually a good plan" Kinzie said.

"Thanks?" I said slightly offended by the way she emphasized "actually"

"Why, the f*** do I have to work with that bi***"Shaundi muttered in a severe tone, with her brows furrowed.

"Why the f*** do I have to work with that slut." Viola said in a defensive tone, with her brows furrowed also, and her fists clenched.

"Because, Shaundi you may have to hack, and Viola you will have to guard her while she's hacking." I answered.

"I can take care of myself" Shaundi said while lightly glaring at me.

"I know you can Love." I said reassuringly.

"Can't Angel and I just switch places?" Viola asked.

"I'm afraid not Love, and later on you will discover why" I answered.

"Why can't you, or ….Pierce guard me?"Shaundi asked.

"Well you will end up protecting Pierce rather than him protecting you" I said complimenting Shaundi, and putting down Pierce. The reason I put him down sometimes, was mainly because he was too damn cocky.

"Man, F*** you" Pierce said with his eyes hateful towards me.

"Pierce your breaking my heart" I said sarcastically, with both hands over my heart.

I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it looked as if Shaundi was about to smile. She didn't though.

"And what the Hell am I supposed to do?" Zimos snapped.

"You could ugh… watch the house" I said.

"Now why the hel- , I'll do it" He said with a sly grin showing all his teeth. I know Zimos watching the house is going to end badly, but right now I don't give a damn. Plus he was probably just going to throw a party, or some sh** like that.

"Good, now let's get ready" I said getting up from the couch.

Everyone left the room except for Shaundi, who stayed behind to quickly guzzle a shot of whiskey before heading upstairs. I looked through the walk in closet in my room, and decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a white dress shirt, a grey blazer, and black heyday super shifts. I quickly put on a pair of black sunglasses, and headed downstairs.

My attention was immediately drawn to the beautiful sight of a sh**load guns set on the counter. I stared down at the variety of guns. It was pretty hard decision to make, considering the fact that they were all fully upgraded, and dangerous. I wielded two D4th Blossoms, grabbed ammo, and stashed it in my pocket. Everyone was fully loaded, and ready to go we all walked out the door. Honestly, I was very excited.

In front of me there were three cars: a black criminal, and two grey Torch's. Pierce was in one of the Torch's waiting for me, Viola, and Shaundi were in the black criminal, slowly exiting the driveway. Viola was in the driver's seat, and Shaundi was in the passenger seat, shooting me a look that said "I can't believe you are making me do this." Angel and Kinzie were in the second Torch. I got into the passenger side of the Torch; I didn't feel like driving anyway so I was alright in the passenger side. Pierce handed me an earpiece, while he was putting his on. I nodded and put it on. We were all following Kinzie since no one else knew the location.

"So how's the album?" I said making small talk.

"It's going pretty good man, It's almost finished actually" He replied.

"That's good"

"Boss"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for agreeing to go on this trip"

"Thanks, for suggesting this trip"

"I just felt like we all needed a break, I was actually surprised when you agreed"

"I surprised myself, when I agreed"

Pierce started messing with the radio, like he usually did. "Oh sh** this is my jam" He said happily, while turning up the volume.

The song playing was "_Kanye West's Power" _Pierce began singing along with it. All I want to do right now is jump out the car; I'm not in the mood to hear Pierce sing. Actually I'm never in the mood to hear Pierce sing.

Finally we came to a stop, behind the nightclub. There were ten heavily armed gang members. I was expecting a lot more members. I inferred their signature color was orange, since they were all wearing it. Actually they looked F***ing ridiculous. Pierce, and I were going to have to take them down one by one as silent as possible, We had to lay low until Viola, and Shaundi told us it was ok.

I soundlessly walked behind a gang member who was slightly separated from the rest of the members. In one swift movement, I pulled him aside, put one hand over his mouth, and snapped his neck. The loud crack was like music to my ears. Another one drifted away from the group, I repeated the process. When it got down to the last three, they got suspicious. With their guns at hand they walked slowly and unknowingly towards me. I revealed myself to them

"Hello mates" I said while quickly grabbing one, and holding him as a human shield.

Instead of shooting at me the other two just stood there unsure of what to do. I snapped my human shield's neck. I hit one of the guy's across the face with one of my D4th blossoms. He let out a groan, and before he could shoot me, I slammed him against the floor. He died on impact. Pierce took out the last one by slamming his head a few times against a nearby dumpster.

"Nice one lad" I complimented.

"Thanks"

"So what do we do now?" Pierce asked.

I let out a sigh and said "We wait for Viola, and Shaundi to tell us when to raid."

**Shaundi's Point of View**

There was a long line to get into the nightclub, and to top it off, I was with my least favorite person Viola. Neither of us said a word to each other, I despised silence, but right now I was willing to make an exception. As usual she had an unreadable look across her face.

A few minutes later, we were in the club. It wasn't your typical night club; it was ten times larger, and nicer. It was very tropical, and had very bright colors typically orange. It had the classic nightclub smell of alcohol, drugs, vomit, and feet. It was also really crowded, with a bunch of people wearing leis, hula skirts, and some of them were wearing coconut bras. The music was so loud, people were dancing like maniacs, and most of them looked drunk, and possibly high. I clicked on my earpiece

"_Boss were in"_

"_I'm sorry I can't hear you. Can you repeat that?"_

"_Were in the club" I said a little bit louder._

"_Good" he replied._

"_I'll be done hacking in a few minutes" Kinzie said._

"_Lay low, till she's done" He said to me, and Viola._

"_Got it"_

I went over to the best part of the whole damn club, the bar area. I sat down on a barstool, and Viola sat on the one next to me. Which gave me mixed feelings of confusion, and anger. I just ignored her as I usually did. How the hell did I lose to her, to most people it was considered a "tie", but to me that was just as bad as losing. The bartender looked at us and smiled, placed two drinks in front of us, and said it was on the House. I really needed a drink, maybe I looked as if I was in need of a drink? Viola and I thanked him.

Viola straight out of plain nowhere said "Why do you hate me so much?"

Why did she talk to me? Is she trying to befriend me? No that's crazy, we just kicked each other's a**es not too long ago. I'm overthinking things…I need to drink.

"Because you were involved with Johnny's death" I muttered under my breath, before taking a sip of my drink.

Apparently she heard, and she sternly replied "He died, because he thought he could do everything on his own."

As much as I hated the B****, she had a point. I wasn't going to tell her that though, instead I just casually took another sip of my drink. Why wasn't she drinking hers? Does she drink?

"_Alright I'm finished, I have good news….and bad news" Kinzie said._

_Viola turned on her earpiece, and said "What's the bad news?"_

"_Well….there has been a slight change of plans" Kinzie responded._

"_What change of plans?"_

"_Well…You guys are going to have to use your charms"_

"_Charms?" Viola questioned disapprovingly._

_I turned on my earpiece and said "What's the good news?"_

"_Well….. you won't have to hack anything."Kinzie replied._

"_The vault is behind a huge steel door that requires a key, and a man has it"_

"_A door? Can't we just pick the lock or something, kinz?"The Boss asked_

"_Kinz?" I thought to myself. He gave her a nickname? Was this because she slept with him? Or was the boss actually telling the truth when he said nothing happened? I quickly shook the thought from my head, and focused on the situation._

"_Well actually the lock is too complex to pick at" Kinzie replied._

"_Wait, so who's going to do the charming me, or Viola?_

"_I have no idea, you girls decide that amongst yourselves" Kinzie replied._

"_So how do we know who has the key? How do we find them?" Viola asked._

"_I'll send you his picture and location" Kinzie said._

Kinzie then told us the location of the vault, and a bunch of unnecessary high tech details and explanations that I didn't even understand. I'm pretty advanced when it comes to computers, but Kinzie is WAY more advanced than me. She even somehow managed to hack into my heavily secured phone, which I secured myself.

When I first joined the saints my job was to come up with tactics, hack, and work with drugs. Which was why I wasn't canonized, If I was canonized back then (Saints row 2), I would have gotten my a** kicked. After I got captured by Veteran Child, Johnny trained me. So while The Boss was on missions, I was training, working, or getting high. The Boss RARELY took me along with him for missions. That all changed once I proved to the Boss that I was able to care of myself. Back then I was really desperate to go on missions; I hated staying at the hideout all day. Unlike me, Kinzie actually preferred to stay inside all day, and do research. I have no idea why she came on this trip; the only place she ever goes out to is Smiling Jacks.

My trip down memory lane ended when I heard the vibration of my phone. I snapped back into reality, and opened the message. There was the guy's picture, and location. The man on it was horrifying, and he looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. I unintentionally made a displeased face, that bastard looked like a creepy pedophile.

Viola's phone vibrated, her eyes extended a tad "wow, that's one kinky looking bastard."

"Alright, let's get this sh** over with" I said while finishing off my drink, and walking over to where Kinzie directed us to go to.

I didn't take long for us to find him. He was the guy with a glass of scotch in his left hand, a cigar in his right hand, and a slut on his lap. He looked even worse in person. I winced a little at the thought of having to seduce him. Gross. His eyes wandered around for his next prey, eventually they came to a stop, at me and Viola. He puffed his cigar, and stared at us as if planning his attack. He rose from his seat, and made his way towards us. With every step he took, I felt more and more disgusted by his appearance.

"Greetings" He said as if he was an alien, just landing on earth.

"Hi" Viola and I said at the same time.

"My name is Charles, What are your names?"

"I'm Selene" I said, with my hand out for him to shake. I came up with a fake name, just in case.

Instead of shaking my hand, He brought my hand to his lips. Did he seriously just kiss my hand? I pretended to act nervous by twirling the lock of hair that hung over my eye, and lightly biting my lower lip. He seemed to notice this, and smirked.

"I'm Valerie" Viola said, apparently she learned from my mistake of having my hand out.

"May I buy you ladies drinks?"

"No thank you, we don't drink" Viola answered.

I knew that if we kept using simple answers, He was going to assume we weren't interested. Obviously we weren't, but we were going to have to fake it.

"So what are you two beautiful ladies doing in Hawaii?"

"We're here to have fun"

He smiled, "So what is a gentleman doing in Hawaii" Viola said with a returning smile.

"I actually live here, I'm a very powerful man" He said seductively. Clearly he didn't like to waste any time.

He cleared his throat "Would you ladies, like to see my bedroom"

I resisted the urge to punch him in the face, and said "Sure."

We followed him into an elevator, which required a code. I looked intently while he typed in the code, and discovered it was twenty one thirteen. I glanced at Viola to see how she was taking all of this; she seemed very calm and collected. Or was she just good at hiding her emotions? I was expecting her to be a lot more anxious.

"Ding" the elevator doors opened. Charles got out a key, and opened the door, to reveal a dark room. He clapped his hands together, and immediately the room illuminated. It was spacious, and well furnished. It was a modern bachelor pad.

While his back was still turned, Viola went behind him, and kicked him in his personal area. He let out a loud scream and fell to the floor. He gradually recovered. He then attempted to punch Viola in the face, but instead she caught his fist, and kicked him in the stomach. He let out a moan. I cut in, and punched him in the face, that is something I have wanted to do all night. He cupped his cheek, and let out a semi loud groan of agony. His eyebrows furrowed, and he tackled me into a nearby hot tub. Since the hot tub wasn't on, the water was freezing. I pushed him off of me, and got out of the hot tub. He got out of the hot tub with gritted teeth, as if he was transforming into some sort of creature or some sh**.He ran to his coffee table, and pressed a button, and instantly an alarm went off.

"SH**!" I yelled.

Viola once again kicked him in his personal area. He groaned loudly, and fell to his knees. I made the final blow, by snapping his neck. It let out a loud crack, which I found to be very satisfying and worth the trouble. It was weird to think that Viola and I actually did teamwork.

"_Why are the alarms going off?" The Boss asked._

"_Well we were roughing up the guy, and he pressed an alarm button"_

"_Where are you? Do you have the key yet?"_

"_We are in the gang member's bedroom, which is up the elevator"_

Viola quickly looked for the key, and after a brief search she found it.

"_Yes, we have the key" I continued._

"_Just stay where you are. Pierce, and I will be there shortly"_

"_Alright, the elevator code is twenty one thirteen"_

I was drenched in water, and I was freezing. I sat on the couch, and rubbed my temples in a circular motion. The plan completely changed, and it's going to be harder to escape. Since I let that bastard press that damn button, it's my fault that now we are going to have a harder time getting the vault out.

Ten minutes passed, and BOOM! the Boss kicked down the front door.

"You could have knocked" Viola said while rolling her eyes.

"I could've, but it wouldn't have been as cool"

The Boss walked into the room with Pierce following closely behind. The Boss was armed with dual wield D4th Blossoms

"You two alright?" The Boss said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, were fine" I responded. He looked at me, and noticed that I was shivering slightly from the water.

He took off his Blazer, and put it on me.

"Thanks, Boss" I said. The Blazer was warm, soft, and it smelled like him. I have to admit…..he always smelled really good.

He nodded, and looked down at the lifeless body of Charles. "Wow that's one kinky looking bastard."

"That's what I said" Viola pointed out.

"I want you two to drive back to the house in the Torch. Pierce and I will load the Criminal, and drive it back to the house"

He handed us each a D4th Blossom, and ammo. "What about you?" Viola inquired. I would've asked this as well, but Viola didn't know the Boss like I did. The Boss always had something up his sleeve, and he's survived some of hardest situations, that were thought to be impossible.

"I'll steal a gun off of some bloke I kill. Let's go"

The Boss exchanged keys with Viola, and we headed into the elevator. The same sh***y elevator music was playing. As soon as the elevator doors opened, The Boss tackled a gang member to the ground, killed him in a split second, and wielded the dead guy's gun. It was pretty damn impressive.

"Nice one Boss" I complimented.

"Thanks"

There was a bunch of gang members, and civilians everywhere. The civilians were running out the doors, while the gang members took their places, and shot at us. I shot at several gang members, and missed only once. Viola shot one guy in the testicles and the Boss laughed, and said

"Nice one, Love"

"Thanks" She replied.

I have to admit, it was pretty funny. Nut shots are my favorite, because that's where it hurts, and some reaction are hilarious. Johnny's favorite shot was a head shot.

Viola fell to the floor dodging a bullet; The Boss immediately stopped what he was doing, and helped her up with worry in his eyes. We shoved, and shot at several members. The exit was only a few inches away now; The Boss looked at me and Viola

"Alright you two be careful, I'll see back at the House."

"Boss, be careful" Viola and I said in unison, accidentally.

"What about me?" Pierce said offended.

"Oh…..right you be careful to Pierce" Viola said.

"Man, that's cold" He replied, before dodging a fist to his face.

Viola and I walked out the door, and were greeted by a car with four gang member's pulling into a parking space. There pistols were at hand, and they immediately started shooting at us. I killed one of them. I quickly reloaded and moved my head to the side as a bullet missed my head by mere centimeters. SH**t that was a close one. Viola was shooting at a guy, and he kept dodging with speed that seemed to only exist in comics. Another guy was far away from Viola, and shot a bullet towards her. I quickly ran towards Viola.

**Viola's Point of View**

I kept shooting at this very fast guy, and He kept dodging. All of a sudden out of nowhere I fell to the floor, someone tackled me from behind, the person was damp I quickly came to comprehend that it was Shaundi. A bullet hit the ground beside me…and she saved my life? Why? We got in a huge fight two days ago, and she saves me? Shaundi swiftly got off of me, and got back to shooting. I shot one in the testicles, and smirked at how funny he reacted. Nut shots were one of my favorite types of shots, their reactions were just so funny. Shaundi laughed, which I wasn't used to since I have only heard her laugh once. As soon as we finished off the guys, Shaundi said

"Give me the keys."

I tossed them to her.

She ignored me like she always does, unlocked the car, and got in the Driver's seat. I got into the passenger's seat and aimed my gun out of the rolled down window. She most likely wanted to drive because I drive slow and careful. Shaundi was driving like a f***ing maniac…..no worse like THE BOSS! I shot at a few gang vehicles, which was kind of difficult due to the crazy brunette driving. My phone vibrated, and it was a text from the Boss that said

"_Are you two alright?" _

"_Yeah"_

"_Good. Don't go to the House; instead go to the Sunny Palm Tree Hotel."_

"_Why?"_

"_Zimo's jacked up the House SO BAD that it's going to take Smith and his crew few days to clean up"_

"_Ok then…."_

"_Alright, so meet us there"_

"_What about the Vault?"_

"_Pierce and I already took it to the house"_

"_How did you get to the House before we did?"_

"_Let's just say we took a few life threatening shortcuts"_

"Shaundi, change of plans the Boss says we have to go to a Hotel called The Sunny Palm Tree"

She let out a pissed off sigh, and did an illegal U-turn. What is her f***ing problem? I mean yes it's very sad to lose one of your closest friends, but seriously I lost my SISTER! I even witnessed her death. Killbane just snapped her neck as if she was nothing. Kiki was the only family I had left, and we were really close. My eyes started burning, I felt like crying at just the very thought of Kiki. I know she wouldn't want me to mourn her forever, but I just miss her so much.

We finally came to a stop. The hotel was breathtaking, with a beautiful stone water fountain in front of it, a bunch of windows, lights everywhere, a beach nearby, and a bunch of palm trees. Kiki loved palm trees. Again I felt like crying. Its nine thirty at night and all I feel like doing is curling up in bed, and silently crying myself to sleep, like many other nights. The tears always snuck up on me, I wasn't even the type that cried all the time.

Shaundi and I walked in and sat in the lobby. It was very nice with comfy chairs, wooden floors, and there were a few hotel carts. Shaundi's face was unreadable. Her face was usually easy to read, mostly because she always had an angry expression. Unlike Shundi, the Boss was very difficult to read.

The hotel doors flew open, and a familiar accent was heard "Hello ladies"

"Hey Boss" I replied.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Pierce asked Shaundi.

Shaundi ignored him, and stared blankly at her phone. One good thing about The Boss was he knew when people needed their space. He walked over to the front desk, and began talking to the man behind it.

"Pierce, where's Kinzie and Angel?" I asked.

"They are on their way over here" He replied.

"So Viola how was it like working with the Ice queen?" Pierce said gesturing to Shaundi. He looked as if he was waiting for her to make a smart remark, or insult, but to his dismay she continued to ignore him.

"Come on girl what's wrong with you?" Pierce said, while taking a seat next to Shaundi.

"Pierce, She needs her space" I mumbled. I decided to be a little nicer to her since she saved my a**.

"Since when did you two become Bff's? " Pierce countered, smiling at his remark.

The Boss came back, glared at Pierce and said "Pierce knock it off" with a stern tone of voice.

"Alright, I have some really bad news" The Boss said, with a sigh following closely behind his sentence.

"What?" Pierce and I said in unison.

"There is only two rooms left." He said.

"But on the Brightside they are both suites" He continued.

Sh**, I'm going to have to share a suite with Shaundi, and Kinzie. F***!

"Well, it's better than staying at the House" Pierce said while wincing.

"Yes, yes it is" The Boss replied, he seemed grossed out.

"Fine, whatever can I just get to the room?" Shaundi said angrily.

The Boss nodded, and handed herthe key to the suite.

She took off to the room. I followed her to the elevator. The elevator doors closed, and Shaundi stared blankly at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open.

"Shaundi" I mumbled.

She looked at me, waiting for me to speak surprisingly. She usually didn't even look at me.

"Thanks"

She nodded, and shifted her eyes back to the elevator doors.

We were now in the Hotel room, sitting on the couches. It was very spacious, and decorative. The room had a perfect view of the beach, carpet floors, polished up to date furniture, and very soft couches. It was very awkward, and silent.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I was about to get it, but Shaundi beat me to it. I quickly inferred it was the Boss based on the accent.

"We're going to the movies…..Do you two want to come?" The Boss said with a small smile.

"Sounds good" I said. I didn't want to stay in the hotel alone, and plus I just couldn't say no to the Boss's smile.

The Boss turned to Shaundi, who was sitting on the couch quietly "What about you, Love?"

"I think I'll just stay here"

"Remember the deal we made" The Boss reminded with the same smile across his face.

She looked up at him "Fine" She said annoyed, while getting off the couch. Maybe Shaundi just couldn't say no to that smile either?

We all stared intently at the screen, as the demon thing slowly approached the woman. We were watching a horror movie; I forgot what it was called, all horror movies are the same in my opinion. A few screams were heard throughout the theater, when the demon thing finally approached her.

Pierce was sitting in between me, and Shaundi. Angel sat beside Shaundi, and The Boss sat in between Angel, and Kinzie. The Boss didn't look the least bit scared, Angel looked a little scared, Kinzie looked semi scared, Shaundi didn't look scared at all, and Pierce looked terrified. Which was funny since it was his idea to watch a horror movie. His exact words were "Let's see a scary movie…..or are you guys chicken." Every few minutes Pierce would cling onto Shaundi. It was amusing, I wonder what excuse he's going to make about that later. Kinzie on the other hand, kept clinging onto The Boss. He didn't seem to mind, and honestly I don't think Kinzie was actually that scared.

When the movie finished, we all walked out of the theater confused as hell. The plot didn't really make sense, but it was a horror film so the plot didn't really matter.

"That movie was….."Shaundi said.

"Lame!" Pierce said, finishing Shaundi's sentence.

"I wouldn't know, since I couldn't actually see the movie. A little b**** kept clinging onto me" Shaundi said while eyeing Pierce.

"I wasn't…I was just making sure you were ok, girl" Pierce said with confidence, in his lie.

"Whatever, Pierce" Shaundi said while playfully slugging Pierce on the arm.

Pierce smiled, I guess he was happy that Shaundi was relaxing, and laying back a bit.


	7. A Dream

**During this, The Boss is asleep and dreaming. **

* * *

There she was, sitting on the couch staring intently at the computer in her lap. Damn it! She looked cute with her glasses, and that purple jumpsuit. She looked up with those eyes I always seemed to get lost in, and smiled at me. That smile was just so …breathtaking. I smiled back at her, and sat at the couch opposite of her.

I always tried to distance myself from her because I had feelings for her, and in my line of work I can't fall in love. She would be in way more danger than she already is in, if I was in a relationship with her. It gave me piece of mind, when she was safe at the hideout. In attempt to stop thinking about her, I separated myself from her, but that didn't work. She somehow always managed to sneak her way into my mind. She angered me because I could never be with her, but the funny thing was she calmed me down at the same time. I rubbed my temples, and looked down at the ground.

"Are you alright, Boss?" She said with that amazingly soothing voice of hers, while putting her glasses on top of her head.

I looked up at her and said "Yeah, I just have a headache is all."

"Do you want me to get you some Ibuprofen or…pot or something?"

"No thanks"

She nodded, and looked back at her computer. I didn't really have a headache. I found it cute whenever she scrunched her nose, yawned, laughed, smiled, played with her hair, lifted her eyebrows, and many other things she did were cute. I tried to get her off my mind, but it's hard since she's hot, smart, funny, cute, unique-. My thoughts were interrupted by her saying something.

"Alright, I finally finished" She said while closing her laptop, and heading upstairs.

Out of nowhere Pierce walked by wearing a purple tutu and a shirt that said "Don't do drugs." What the F***?

"I love your new look, Pierce" She called out sarcastically. Pierce flipped her off , and took off somewhere.

"Real mature, Pierce"She called out while rolling her eyes.

I shook the image of Pierce out of my head, quickly walked over to her, and said "You did a really good job today."

"Thanks, Boss" She said while smiling.

"You know... your my favorite hacker"I said with a smile.

"I know"

She smiled, grabbed me by my tie, and pulled me into a passionate kiss, her lips were soft, and they tasted sweet like strawberries. She smelled really good like vanilla. We pulled away at the exact same time, and looked each other in the eyes.

While still looking me in the eye she smiled, and said "Good times."

"Good times" I said while looking her in the eye, and smiling also.

* * *

**I Know it's random, but it is a dream. Anyway if you don't figure out who "she" is, I will reveal it in the next Chapter =)**


	8. Chapter 8: A chaste kiss

I opened my eyes, and felt a smile form across my face. I quickly got off the bed and headed into the restroom. I rubbed my eyes, and wet my face with cold water. I was now fully awake the smile across my face quickly faded when I was hit by the cold hard truth called reality. It was now replaced by a frown, furrowed eyebrows, and clenched fists.

I showered, fixed my hair, ect. I put on a gray short sleeve button up shirt, black shorts, a pair of dark purple heyday super shifts, and black sunglasses. I grabbed the car keys, and stuffed them into my pocket. I was heading out the door, but my path was blocked by a curious, confused Pierce.

"Where you going, Man?" He said with a lifted eyebrow, and his arms crossed around his chest.

I was about to tell him off, but I quickly stopped myself. Pierce didn't deserve to get yelled at, because of my own problem.

"Nowhere" I replied sternly.

"Where is nowhere?" He questioned smugly.

"None of your damn business" I answered firmly, before bearing dual wield .45 Shepherds.

I pushed him aside, and headed out the door. Why take out my anger on my own crew, when I can take it out on somebody else's. I swiftly got into the car, and turned on the ignition. I drove like I usually did driving through red lights, going way over the speed limit, driving on the sidewalk occasionally, and crashing into other cars. I was in search of a few Hawaiian Suns hanging around. After a brief search my eyes set on a couple of members, in front of a small building. I got out the car, and headed towards them. They saw me coming, and one of them shouted

"Who the f*** are you?"in a confident tone of voice.

"Your murderer" I said right before, shooting him in the forehead killing him.

I quickly shot the other one, and swiftly went inside the building. The gang members began shooting recklessly at me. I grabbed one, and used him as a human shield. I shot at several of them causing them to fall dead to the ground. Once my human shield died, I released his corpse, and grabbed another. I ran out of ammo, and a member was shooting at me, and his shots barely missed me. I lifted my human shield, and threw him at the other man, which caused him to fall to the ground. I quickly reloaded.

After killing many members, I was down to my last clips. I quickly wasted them on a bunch of armed members. I should have packed more ammo. A member ran towards me with gritted teeth, clenched fists, and furrowed brows. Not sure of what to do, I threw one of my empty .45 Shepherds at his head, which caused him to fall to the ground. I ran up to a gang member, quickly snapped his neck, and claimed his pistol. I wasted its remaining ammo on three gang members. I pistol whipped a guy, and stole his pistol. As soon as the pistol was empty, I dropped it, and headed towards a few gang members that weren't armed. One of them attempted to punch me, but I caught his fist. I twisted it, his wrist broke, and I finished him off by punching him hard in the head a couple of times. I grabbed another one, and effortlessly snapped his neck. I slammed the last unarmed one, and kicked him in the face several times until the rise and fall of his chest stopped. I then claimed another pistol.

There were now only ten guys left. I was covered in blood from head to toe, none of it my own. One shot rapidly at me nearly missing my face. He seemed to be the biggest threat, so I took him out first by shooting him in the forehead. I snapped four of their necks, and shot three of them. The last guy is on the ground, with a face practically screaming "SH**. He has thin black hair, a mustache, and huge mole.

"You kill me, and my Father will go after you" He shouted trying to sound bold, and courageous.

"I don't give a f***" I said pointing my gun at his head.

"You'll regr-" I cut him off by shooting him in the head.

"Dumba**" I muttered under my breath.

There were dead bodies blanketing most of the tile floor, the windows were shattered, and there were blood stains on all the walls and floors. The dead bodies were all surrounded by their own personal pool of blood. The once neat, elegant building was now just a load of sh**. I got into the car and quickly drove back to the hotel, before the police could show up. Killing all those gang members helped me calm down a bit.

I was now parked in the parking lot of the hotel, deep in thought. I laid my head, on the headrest of my seat. I kept thinking about my dream, last night wasn't the first time I had that dream. I've actually had that dream several times before. I hated having that stupid f***ing dream, it was like a tease of what could never happen. There were pros in being the leader of a big time gang, but it had its cons as well... I never really focused on the cons though, I would always focus on the many perks of being a leader.

I smacked myself on the forehead "F*** my life."

My deep thoughts were interrupted by a concerned Pierce tapping on the window.

I got out of the car, and simply said "Sup?"

"What the f*** is wrong with you?" He shouted with concern in his voice.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Where's all that blood from?"

"Hawaiian Suns"

"What the -, you went after them by yourself?"

"Yes"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"Wait, you can't go back into the hotel with all that blood. You'll look suspicious."

"Get back in the car, I'll bring you some clothes" Pierce said while quickly walking away.

I nodded, and got back in the car. It was a brief wait, before Pierce got back. He handed me a gray hoodie, and black jeans.

"Thanks, Lad" I said.

"No problem, now hurry your a** up"

I quickly put the gray hoodie over my shirt, and put the jeans over my shorts. I wiped as much blood as I could off of my face, but there as still a lot.

"Alright let's go" I said while putting my hood up to cover the blood on my face, hopefully the hood won't make me look suspicious.

Pierce opened the door, and Angel, was sitting on the couch watching television. I took off the hoodie. Angel looked at my face, with a "What the F****?" face. I found it quite amusing of ho ridiculous his face looked.

"It's not my blood" I said.

Angel nodded in an "oh" motion, and turned his focus back on the television.

"The girls went shopping" Pierce said out of nowhere.

"Together?"

"Yup"

"When did they become friends?"

"I have no idea" Pierce explained.

"So how much guys did you take down?" Angel asked curiously.

"I don't know …..A hundred or more"

"Damn, that's impressive" Angel said, turning his eyes away from the television.

"That is, you are one crazy mother f***er" Pierce said.

"Well, I'm going to go shower. I think I have brain chunks in my hair"

I showered, got dressed, etc. I wore a black blazer, a purple dress shirt, black slacks, and shiny black dress shoes. I sat on the couch, and yet again my thoughts focused on my dream. whenever I had the dream it always stuck in my mind no matter how hard I tried to get it out. Whenever I thought about a completely different topi, the dream always somehow seeped its way into my mind, like an unavoidable enemy.

"Hello….Earth to Boss" Pierce said snapping his fingers in front of my face, breaking my thought.

I looked at him, and said "What?" in a rather subconciously harsh tone.

"I thought you were in a trance or something. I was about to dump some cold water on you're a**"Pierce said smugly.

"Try it, and I'll kick you're a**"I responded.

"What was up with you this morning?"

"I had a dream about that bastard Loren killing Johnny" I lied.

"So how about we go to a nightclub or something later?" I said changing the subject.

"Alright" Angel and Pierce simply said in unison.

"So…you slept with Kinzie?"Pierce questioned, which caught me off guard.

I smacked my head mockingly, and laughed "Did Shaundi tell you this?"

"Maybe"

"Yes, it was really fun" I replied, with a smirk.

"Really?"

"No"

"Even if it was true, which it isn't why would I tell you?"

"True, but why did Shaundi tell me you did?"

"Kinzie, and I were standing outside her room, then she said "Boss…..your fly's open." So I said "Please don't tell anyone about this" while zipping my pants. At that exact moment Shaundi walked by with a shocked look on her face."

Pierce started laughing out loudly, and said "I can imagine the look on Shaundi's face."

"It was priceless" I said with a smile, looking down at the brown carpeted floor.

Pierce, Angel, and I discussed a few minor topics like television shows, wrestling, and movies. None of which distracted my mind from my dream. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Pierce swiftly got up from the couch, and practically ran to answer the door. Kinzie, Viola, Pierce, and Shaundi settled on the couch.

"So how was the shopping trip?" I asked.

"Good" Viola said casually, lifting her sunglasses to her head.

"HORRIBLE" Kinzie said louder than necessary.

Shaundi stayed quiet, I looked at Viola with a look that said "What's up with her?" She understood, and shrugged her shoulders. My instincts tell me that Shaundi didn't enjoy Kinzie, and Viola's company.

"What was so horrible about it?" Pierce asked Kinzie.

"I HATE shopping... unless it's for technology" She replied simply.

"Good to know" Pierce said, nodding his head with his eyes focused somewhere else.

"Alright, Kinzie lets do this" Viola said while getting up from her spot on the couch.

"Alright" Kinzie said while getting up from the couch also, and rolling her eyes.

They took off to the their suite...

"What's up with them?" I asked Shaundi.

"How the f*** should I know?" She said kind of angrily, clearly something was up.

"Chill, girl" Pierce said.

"So, were going to a nightclub, are you in?" I asked Shaundi, changing the subject.

"No" She said angrily, while walking out of the suite, most likely heading to hers.

Pierce was about to go talk to her, but I quickly said "Let her calm down a bit."

He nodded, and said "I'm going to talk to Viola, and Kinzie about the nightclub" while exiting the suite.

"Why is Shaundi always angry?" Angel asked. I actually forgot he was sitting there, because he's quiet.

"I'm not sure"

I decided to go and talk to Shaundi; hopefully she calmed down a bit. When I was close to where Shaundi was, Pierce got in front of me and said

"I'll talk to her."

"It's alright, Pierce I've got this."

"Trust me, I'm the one she's the least mad at" Pierce said, sternly.

I sighed, nodded,and headed back to my suite,. I was pretty tired, so I lied down and closed my eyes.

"What's going on?" I felt a pillow hit my face.

"WAKE UP!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Did you throw a pillow at my face?" I asked, with a small chuckle.

Shaundi was walking all over the place, while putting an earring on.

"Yeah, and if you don't get up I'll throw another"

"Is that a threat, Love?" I said, while sitting up.

"Nope, it's a promise."

She turned her back to go get something and said "Pierce, and the rest of the crew ditched us"

I teasingly lied back on the couch, and closed my eyes while her back was still turned.

"I guess Pierce couldn't wait to go hook up with some slut" She continued.

I guess she finally noticed that I was lying down with my eyes closed because she said

"Damn it, Boss", and threw another pillow at my face.

I laughed and sarcastically said "I just love getting hit in the face by pillows"

"I know you do, since you're still lying on the couch"

"So Pierce convinced you to go?"

"It was my decision"

"So, why did you stay?"I asked with my eyebrow slightly raised.

"I wasn't finished getting dressed, now hurry the f***up."

"Well someone needs a nap" I said while finally getting up from the couch.

"Shut up"

She looked at me, and I said "What?"

"Nothing, now let's go" She said already out the door.

"I'll drive" She said.

"You sure?" I can drive if you want?"

"It's alright, I feel like driving"

I quickly opened the car door for Shaundi.

"Thanks"

As soon as she got in, I shut the door, and got in the passenger side. She quickly put the key in the ignition. She drove over the speed limit, like the good driver I knew she was. Even before she joined the Saints,she always drove crazy, but for a different reason. At first it was because she was high, now it's ...I actually don't know why, but I'm not complaining. It's way better than the way Viola drives, she drives like an old lady.

"You're a good driver" I said with a smile.

"Thanks?"

"It's a compliment"

"I hate the way Viola drives, Elders even curse at her"

I laughed a little, and said "So you and Viola are friends?"

"F*** NO!"

"Then why did you go shopping with her?"

"What the f*** are you talking about?

"Pierce told me you went shopping with them?"

"Well, Pierce is a dumb a**, I would never go shopping with those b****es"

We stayed quiet for a few seconds. She stared attentively at the road. She looked kind of angry,like she usually did. Possibly, she is still a little mad about earlier.. Maybe it's time to ask her why she was mad earlier?

"Are you alright, Love?"

"Of course I am" She said while driving even faster, she as now going WAY over the speed limit.

"What were you mad about earlier?"

"I was mad at…Kinzie"

"Why?"

"We had a …..Misunderstanding"

Obviously she didn't want to tell me, and I was alright with that.

"Oh" I let it drop.

We were now in the nightclub. The music played really loudly, practically exploding my eardrums. There was a bunch of people acting stupid. It was large, and well decorated. It wasn't the best night club, but it was okay. We found Pierce, chatting with an attractive red head. I took a closer look at the red head…..It's Kinzie! I guess Viola gave her a makeover? Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had bangs that covered her whole forehead. Her glasses were replaced by glasses with a thick black frame. She wore a loose purple crop top, black skinny jeans, black pumps, and a few pieces of jewelry.

I walked up to her. "Kinzie?"

"Yes?"

"You look great" I said, examining her.

"Thanks" She said with a flirty smile. I guess her personality changed as well...or she's wasted,

"Let's dance" She said while pulling me to the dance floor before I could answer.

It was pretty awkward , but I danced anyway. It was weird to see Kinzie dancing at a nightclub. Pierce was dancing with Shaundi, and Viola was dancing with Angel. After the song ended, Kinzie headed to the bar. Which probably was a bad idea, but I didn't stop her.

"Do you want to dance?" A pretty blonde woman asked me with a gorgeous smile revealing all her white teeth.

"Sure" I said with a smile in return.

It was now two fifty a.m.; I already danced with several different women, including Viola. I'm sitting at the bar with a glass of whiskey in my hand, chatting with a brunette named Karen. Pierce left with a woman with black hair, Kinzie was dancing with a random guy, Angel was dancing with some girl, Shaundi, and Viola were chatting... definitely drunk. Shaundi and Viola HATED each other, so them chatting was very shocking. Karen was practically throwing herself at me, and flirting heavily. Usually, I would go home with a woman like her, but for some reason I didn't feel like it. I looked at the woman in my dream, she looked breathtaking as usual.

"Alright, let's slow things down" The Dj shouted into the microphone. A slow song was playing.

I looked at Karen, and said "Sorry, you're an attractive and all, but I gotta go."

She smiled, and nodded as if she knew why. I quickly walked over to the woman in my dream. A dance in a different state wouldn't kill her. This was definitely going to be a very cheesy moment, but f*** it. I stuck my hand out, smiled, and said

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" She said while taking my hand, and finishing off her drink. Judging by the happy tone in her voice, she as definitely drunk.

I slowly wrapped one arm around her waist, and stuck my other arm out. She stuck her arm out also, and interlaced her fingers with mine. She then put her other hand on my shoulder. We swayed to the music, with our eyes locked. A smile formed across my face as I stared into those elegant eyes of hers.

"You're pretty good" She said.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" For being drunk.

"Where did you learn?"

I smirked, her question reminded me of my childhood. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise"

"I took …ballroom dancing"

She busted out into laughter, and when her laugh subsided she raised a curious eyebrow, wanting details.

"Don't tell anyone" I threatened teasingly. "I was a kid... and my mom made me go" I mumbled kind of embarrassed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" She said patting my shoulder, in a reassuring manner. My secret is definitely safe, she won't even remember in the morning.

She smiled, with that gorgeous smile that I missed so much. I was really tempted to kiss her. My eyes were focused intently on the woman in front of me; I completely ignored everything, and everybody around us. I kissed her forehead.

"Alright, we are now closing. I hope you had a good time, and please drive safely" The DJ said after the song ended.

I quickly picked up a drunk Kinzie, before she made the stupid decision of going home with a fugly dude with a mullet.

"Thanks for the dance…Shaundi"

**So "She" is Shaundi from Saints row two. I know I put that she was wearing glasses, but I will explain that in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed =) **


	9. Chapter 9: Party time

"Are we almost there yet?" Pierce complained like a desperate child excited to go to an arcade or something.

"Nope"

"I hate hiking" Zimos complained.

"Shut the f*** up you two" I said annoyed as hell.

"Yeah, quit bi***ing" Shaundi added, with the same amount of annoyance.

"You're just mad because without your heels, your only five foot" Pierce said while looking down at the purple sneakers on Shaundi's feet.

"I'm five foot four Jack a**" Shaundi said with furrowed brows.

"I'm so scared" Pierce replied, while mock shivering.

"Well you should be" Shaundi threatened taking a step closer to Pierce.

"Knock it off, you two can flirt later" I said in a neutral tone.

Why the hell is there so much damn drama? I mean come on, I came on this vacation to ditch the dramatic sh**, and kick back.

Like the natural born leader I am I was far ahead of everyone. We continued to walk, and the only sounds were our footsteps, and birds loudly chirping. I desired complete silence, but the chirping birds were actually rhythmic and relaxing. The trail was pretty damn awesome with all the exotic trees, and plants. I couldn't identify any of them. The ground was blanketed by all sorts of rocks, and stones. I continued to admire the view as I walked further down the trail. It kind of looked like an enchanted forest, but without the fairies, and unicorns, and sh**.

After what seemed like only a mere amount of seconds, we finally hit our destination in front of a big a** water fall. The water is a gorgeous shade of blue, and the waterfall's roar is truly amazing. The sun's rays shined upon the water perfectly. Unlike the trail, the ground was covered by an exaggerated shade-of green grass. My eyes shifted from the waterfall, to Viola in a black bikini….. what a sight. Pierce, Zimos, and Angel stared at her, and they had looks on their faces, that practically screamed "I'm a f***ing dumb a**", but as usual I somehow managed to keep my cool.

"Damn, that bi*** is fine" Zimos smirked. I threw him into the water for calling her a bi***.

Zimo's quickly broke the water's surface, and shouted "What the hell was that for?"

"I needed you to test the water" I joked.

"F*** you" He shouted.

Viola smirked at all the attention she was getting, and gracefully dove into the deep blue waters. Knowing Shaundi, she's going to try and top that. Kinzie was wearing a blue two piece, and she caught our attention also. The nerd had a body. Instead of a graceful dive like Viola, she simply jumped in.

Angel went over to the boulder, removed his shirt, and did a cannonball into the water. I wasn't impressed. The thing I hate most about Angel is how he thinks he's better than everyone else. Compared to me, the f***ing leader of the Saints; he's a little bit***. I've been to hell and back, and he just got his mask removed. Truth be told, I think he's all bark and no bite, He got his a** whooped effortlessly by Killbane. It's time for me to step in, and steal all of his attention AGAIN.

I removed my shirt, and turned my back to face the water. All eyes were on me, and some were filled with lust. I bent my knees slightly and… back flipped into the water. Right before I landed smoothly into the water, I heard Pierce shout "Show off." I broke the water surface, and shook my head a little to move the hair that hung over my face.

"Shaundi don't be shy, undres- …. I mean come in" Zimos said with a lustful smirk.

Shaundi rolled her eyes, sat on a rock, and took a magazine out of her bag. Pierce sat next to Shaundi, and smiled. That f***ing bastard has a thing for Shaundi! No, no he doesn't they are just friends, and that's all. I have to go interrupt them. I need to take a f***ing chill pill, or something. I dipped my head into the water, and rose back up. I subconsciously glared at Pierce, and he shot me a look that said "What?" I quickly looked away. The sight of those two together exasperated me, the way he would make her giggle slightly, and smile.

I sauntered over to Pierce, and Shaundi. "Sup?" I caught Shaundi taking a glance at my chest; she quickly looked at her magazine, and flipped the page. I smirked at this.

"Aren't you two going into the water? It feels great" I said whilst pushing the stray jet black hairs away from my face.

"In a little" Shaundi muttered, avoiding eye contact. She now subconsciously gazed at me, with a smirk tugging on her lips. Oh how badly I wanted to say the classic "My eyes are up here" line, but I decided against it since I didn't want to put her on the spot. She rapidly flipped the pages in her magazine.

"Are you that desperate to see Shaundi in a bikini?" Pierce said, raising his eyebrows.

"F*** you" I said jokingly. I looked at Shaundi to see what she was thinking, and I quickly realized her magazine was upside down. I inwardly laughed; she's not actually paying attention to the magazine. I fixed the magazine for her, and smiled. Wow….. Shaudi is looking hot. I feel an intense attraction for her.

"I'm getting in now" Shaundi said while removing her shoes. She took off her cropped t-shirt, and shorts revealing her purple bikini. WOW! Shaundi always somehow represents the Saints, and she's very loyal; she's proven this several times. She simply tossed her shirt behind her.

She dove into the water two times more graceful than Viola. I knew she would, she's very competitive...and she hates Viola. One bad thing about Shaundi is she gets jealous easily. For example, when Pierce, Shaundi, and I were on our way to save Kinzie; she got jealous, because she liked being the only female lieutenant. She never admits when she is jealous, like most people, but she makes it pretty obvious….. Sometimes.

After an hour or so of swimming, we were all sitting on rocks, with our towels, drying off. I'm sitting on a rock, next to Kinzie. We are chatting about basic technology, that I actually understand. It was kind of nice, that Kinzie's personality was nerdy instead of overly flirty. Two days ago at the nightclub, she was flirting with almost every guy there. This was due to the fact that she was very drunk….. She has got to get out more often.

I have to admit it was pretty damn funny seeing everyone drunk. Shaundi, and Viola kept laughing at each other. Obviously they were both very drunk, because they're enemies. I have to remind them about that later, I bet they don't even remember. Besides the fact that Shaundi was laughing like crazy, and chatting with Viola; she looked and sounded sober. Viola, and Kinzie on the other hand looked and sounded drunk, they even walked funny. I was shocked to see Viola drunk since I have never even seen her drink.

"So you do know what Wi-Fi is right?"

"Of course I know what that is. You don't give me enough credit Kinz" I said laughing a little.

Kinzie continued to lecture me about technology, while I tried very my best to keep up, and listen. I looked over to my left, and for less than a mere second my blue eyes met with Shaundi's green eyes. WE both quickly looked away, she looked...angry.

A** few hours later…**

We were all sitting on couches showered, and dressed. Smith and his crew were setting up the mansion, for the party that was going to start any minute.

"Let's get drunk" Pierce exclaimed happily.

"Pierce, the party hasn't even started yet" I said.

"So? Let's get drunk before the party starts" Pierce said, while pouring several shots.

"Are we going to play a drinking game?" Angel asked.

"Hell yeah, we are" Pierce responded, still pouring shots.

"How about strip poker" Zimos said eyeing Shaundi, Viola, and Kinzie with a grin.

"No" I said sternly.

"How about….truth or dare?" suggested Kinzie.

"Seriously, do we look like a bunch of experimental twelve year old girls that want an excuse to touch each other " Shaundi responded.

"Well, someone had a bad childhood" Kinzie shot back.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Shaundi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Man, If I would have known that when I was twelve…" Pierce said shaking his head.

"Let's just wait for the party to get drunk, alright" I suggested.

"That's probably a better idea" Angel said.

The party was like all the Saints parties, loud, crazy, and filled with strippers. As I usually did, I stayed in the sidelines. I was lying on a nice couch, with a glass of scotch. Scotch always seems to make me feel relaxed, and warm. I was watching sports on T.V., the game was getting pretty good.I heard a knock on the door, which knocked me out of my thought.

"The party is down stairs"

"No sh**" The voice behind the door shouted.

As soon as I realized who the voice belonged to, I chugged the remaining scotch in the glass, turned off the T.V., and answered the door. My vision was little blurry, because of the alcohol I drank.

"Sup, Shaundi?"

She had an opened bottle of champagne in her left hand and a cigar in her right hand. She took a hit of the cigar, and blew the smoke out. She looked kind of drunk, like me.

"Are you trying to kill me, from second hand smoke?" I joked. I didn't know she smoked cigars.

"Nope" She said walking into the room, picking up the bottle of scotch, and examining it.

"You know this a very miserable scenario. A party is going on, and you're alone drinking scotch" She said while setting the bottle back down. She removed the cigar from her lips, and released the smoke from her mouth.

"So…..why are you here exactly?" I asked curiously.

She took a swig of the champagne bottle, and said "I'm going to kill Pierce."

My phone vibrated, and I quickly pulled it out. There was a text message from an unknown source. It said to meet at a restaurant parking lot, and the person has Intel I need, and to come alone. I armed myself with dual wield pistols.

"Have fun" I said before heading down stairs.

"Boss, where are you going?" Shaundi asked.

"Nowhere, just go have fun"

"It's the Hawaiian Suns isn't it?"

"Possibly"

"Well, this party's getting boring. I'll come with." She said while cocking one out of two of her pistols. When did she grab those again?

"The message said I have to go alone"

"Since when do we go by the book?"

I thought about, and was hesitant. I sighed "F*** it, let's go."

I sat in the parking lot, in the car. Shaundi was lying on the backseat hiding …..Just in case. We were waiting for the person to pull in. It was a very calm, quiet night, and there was not a single star in the sky. There was an awkward silence between us. I kept wondering why they would want to meet at this sh**hole.

"So….you smoke?" I said in attempt to start conversation, which was probably a bad idea since we were both drunk.

"I had to replace pot with something legal" she mumbled, with emphasis. "I don't want to end up in celebrity rehab"

"Oh, makes sense" I nodded.

"In a way, Johnny got me into it" She said with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was trying to give up pot, and I had a very hard time doing so. Johnny suggested I switch to cigars, he said it would make things a little easier."

What she said really stuck out to me, and made me realize something big. Shaundi's personality was changing into Gat's personality. Unlike before, she was trigger happy, made smart remarks, was very violent, and never said anything personal…. just like Gat. Also she hated Viola, and she had little to nothing to do with Gat's death. Is she….was she….In LOVE WITH HIM?

I was very tempted to ask her, but that's probably the alcohol. That would just lead to an awkward moment. The reason I never discuss or mourn Gat is because I have to stay strong for my crew no matter how difficult it may be. I felt kind of bad whenever Shaundi accused me of being inconsiderate about Gat. His death affected me too, but I can't show any sort of weakness. If I show weakness, the next thing I know my crew will fall apart.

"What the f***?" Shaundi said in disbelief, I woke up from my deep thoughts.

I looked up…. and "What the f***?"

"Is that….."

"Yes, that's Matt Miller"


	10. Chapter 10: New recruits

"This should only take a few seconds" I said while cocking my pistol, ready to do what I needed to.

She nodded, and sat up with her legs crossed. She didn't need to hide anymore, since it was just Matt. He wasn't at all intimidating; actually he was the complete opposite. I got out of the purple car, slamming the door behind me. I was greeted by the wind whistling into my ear, and the cold air it brought with it. The floor, was covered with] dirt….and even blood stains? The scene looked to be of a horror movie of some type, its sinister looking I'm not all terrified though. The air smelled faintly of tobacco, pot, and possibly…urine? I found it a little harder than usual to walk straight; the alcohol was definitely taking its effects. It's been a long time since I've been drunk.

I stood in front of an anxious Matt, my greeting was a gun pointed directly in the middle of his forehead. I had the chance to kill him before, but I didn't because he wasn't much of a threat. Since in the text he mentioned "Intel", I decided to give him a chance to explain himself.

"Alright, you have ten seconds to explain yourself before I blow your brains out."

He smirked, and two large brutes came to both of his sides.

"Did you really think, I'd come alone?"

"Only two brutes? You've clearly underestimated me" I said before shooting one of the brutes in the head several times.

The brute with all his might swung its fist at me, but I ducked. I kicked its legs in a sweeping motion, which caused it to trip and fall to the ground. I kneeled beside it, and slammed the steel barrel of my gun to the brute's wrinkled forehead. I shot him until his brain splattered, and his blood landed on my face.

The other Brute charged at me, attempting to shoulder check me. Now it attacks me after the other one is dead, I guess they got even more preposterous. I effortlessly moved to the side, dodging the attack. I heard countless bullets behind me; I quickly turned around, and saw Shaundi shooting at the brute. I joined in on the fun. My vision is blurry, but somehow I'm still a good shot. As soon as the Brute's lifeless body hit the ground, Shaundi and I both turned to Matt ready for anything he threw at us. Shaundi looked at the blood spattered across my face. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a tissue, and handed it to me. I thanked her, and wiped the blood off of my face.

"Speak up, or join your friends" I said while lightly kicking a dead brute.

"I want to offer my services, and join the Saints." He said nervously, gulping.

I laughed, sounding very drunk, and a small chuckle escaped from Shaundi's mouth.

"What makes you think I'm going to let a nerdy Goth like you join the Saints?"

"Boss, it's pretty damn obvious that he's not a Goth" Shaundi said.

"You should listen to your lieutenant" Matt said eyeing me.

"He's an Emo" Shaundi explained.

"Exactly…Wait…what?" Matt said, now facing Shaundi.

"You can tell by his sh**y haircut" She continued.

"Point taken" I said.

"I'm a Cyber god!" Matt said, voice filled with annoyance, and rage. I guess Shaundi hit a nerve.

"How the f*** did you know I was in Hawaii?" I asked punitively.

"Let me guess, you hacked my phone" I said.

"Yes" He said simply, while doing something on his phone.

"I know Killbane's location" Matt said getting to the point, glaring at Shaundi.

He tossed me his phone; I caught it, and looked down at it. It showed Killbane's location, along with some other interesting details. I handed the phone over to Shaundi, so she could examine it.

"How did you get this?" Shaundi asked inhospitably, looking up from the phone.

"I did what I do best…hacking" He said with emphasis on "hacking."

"Looks like Kinzie's getting a new assistant" I said.

"Assistant? I'm a Cyber god, not a damn assistant"

"You WERE a Cyber god" I pointed out. "You have two options: number one you join the Saints as an assistant, or number two….."

I cocked my pistol, and leveled it to his forehead once again "I blow you're f***ing brains out"

He lifted his hands up in a defeat. "Uh um, an assistant sounds…..great" he said putting on a fearful smile.

I lowered the gun, and smirked. "That's what I thought"

I gave him directions to the mansion, and told him to go there in the morning. Shaundi tossed his phone back like some sort of professional baseball pitcher, and the phone hit him roughly in the chest.

"Nice throw" I said before quickly opening the car door for Shaundi. She got in; I shut the door, and got into the driver's seat. I put the key into the ignition, and the unnecessarily loud engine roared to life.

"So Matt's joining the Saints…Kinzie's going to love that idea" Shaundi mumbled. She's not smiling, but I can tell she's amused.

Shaundi rolled down the window, lit a cigar, and began taking several long hits, and puffs of it. The cigar's foreign aroma, and smoke filled my nose. I used to smoke, but I quit, and wasn't used to the smell anymore. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, and for the first time in a long time she looked completely relaxed. This goes to prove that alcohol solves some problems….

I was so distracted, I accidently crashed into a tree. No damage was done to us, since it wasn't a hard crash. A little damage was done to the car's hood though…..

"Try not to kill us, I actually cherish my life" She said, before bringing the cigar back to her lips.

"Says the woman smoking" I mumbled, not meaning for her to hear.

"I don't smoke very often" She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that your third one?"

"I have a lot on my mind… Just shut up and concentrate on damn the road"

"Well, someone's a mean drunk" I joked.

"I'm only buzzed a**hole"

"What about the bottle of champagne?"

"I only had a few sips, now-"

Shaundi was interrupted midsentence, by a sudden crash from behind. Thick black smoke lingered out from the hood of the car. At the exact same moment Shaundi and I jumped out of the car just in the nick of time before it exploded and bursted into flames. The once bad a** car was now completely wrecked.

"Ok, now I'm sober" Shaundi complained.

I pushed myself up from the ground "Are you alright?" I asked, while offering her a hand.

She took my hand, and I pulled her up. She quickly dusted herself off, and nodded. The driver, and a few other goons dressed in only black clothing came out of the heavily damaged car that crashed into ours. They began shooting rapidly at us, with high tech weapons. Shaundi and I shot at them several times, and finally after we wasted all our ammo, we finally blew them all away. Out of nowhere, a freaked out Matt came up to us, with a worried look on his face.

"I heard gunfire, and I saw the smoke Are you two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine, but we have bigger problems" I said, while looking down at the dead bodies, which were each surrounded by their own personal pool of thick red blood.

Matt looked down at the dead bodies. "Are these The Hawaiian Suns?" He asked.

"No, The Hawaiian Suns are little b****es that wear orange" I said.

"Unlike them, these guys were actually a challenge to take down" Shaundi said.

We rummaged through the car, and all the dead bodies in search of any sort of identification. After several minutes of searching, we final decided there was none whatsoever.

"I'll have to hack the…" Matt dropped down to his knees, and then fell forward unconscious with a syringe stabbed deep into his neck.

A deep sinister laugh was heard from a dark alleyway behind Matt's body.

"Show yourself, b****" Shaundi shouted angrily.

"I'm not a b****, b****"

"You're f***ing with the wrong Saint" Shaundi shouted even angrier now, rolling up her jacket sleeves.

"Well, isn't that just adorable" The voice said.

"Get the f*** out here" I stated sternly, and confidently.

A figure stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway. He's a blonde man, who looked to be an inch or two shorter than my height.

"Well this should be fun" I said, cracking my knuckles and rolling up my sleeves.

"Yeah, but not for you" He replied with a smirk.

A bunch of cars pulled in, and almost instantly there were a bunch of the goons dressed in black surrounding us with guns pointed at us. I looked to my left, and saw Shaundi with a syringe in her neck. I ran towards her, and caught her right before she hit the ground. While my eyes were on the unconscious brunette in my arms, I felt a needle pierce the skin on my neck. I blinked my eyes several times trying to stay conscious, but eventually the darkness took over.

I fluttered my eyes open, I tried to move, but couldn't. I discovered that I was seated on a chair bolted to the ground. My hands are tied behind my back to the chair, and my legs are tied to the chair's legs. And I'm only in…my underwear? Unlike the chair in Loren's plane, this chair was way more secure, and would be way harder to break out of. The room was dark, except for a bright light that hung from the ceiling above my head.

Three men stood in front of me, and they all looked kind of similar. I'm guessing they are related in some way. They're faces looked as if they had gotten the horrible effects of far too many drinks, and drugs; like one of those don't do drugs or you'll look like me ads. Next to them was a table with all sorts of foreign weapons designed for torcher… Where's Shaundi? SH**!

"He's awake" The man on the left said.

"No sh** dumb a**" the one on the right said.

"Shut the f*** up, and bring in the other two" The oldest one said.

"Yes Sir" They both said in unison.

The old man looked me straight in the eye with hate, and clearly bloodlust. The two men came back, with guns pointed at Shaundi and Matt. If they touch Shaundi, I'm going to make them wish they were never even f***ing born. They forced them into chairs like mine that were bolted to the ground, facing me. They tied them to the chairs, and looked to the old man for further instruction. Matt looked terrified, and his lower lip slightly quivered. Shaundi didn't look as scared; she actually looked more pissed than scared.

"Why is the woman's mouth taped?" The old man asked.

"She wouldn't shut up" One of them said, with his face red. I guess Shaundi spat out a few mean comments….

The old man turned his back on me, and faced Shaundi, and Matt.

"I want you two to watch closely as I torcher your fearless leader" He said with emphasis, and sarcasm on fearless.

"What is this about?" I asked angrily.

"You don't know?" He questioned, with anger.

"You killed my son!" He shouted.

His teeth gritted, His nostrils flared, his fists clasped, and he turned red. A huge green vein on his forehead looked as if it was ready to burst.

"Oh sh**, He's about to turn into the Hulk" I joked.

Matt let out a small chuckle, and one of the men slapped him across the face. A small whimper was released from Matt's mouth.

The old man glared at me in a "You're going to regret that" sort of way. I thought back, and realized who he was talking about, the Hawaiian Sun who threatened me before I killed him. I definitely see the resemblance between the father and son now.

"Oh, sorry about that" I said sarcastically. "I guess being fugly runs in your family"

The three fugly men looked at me angrily, and the second ugliest punched me in the face.

"You hit like a b****" I spat out.

He then kicked me hard in the worst and most delicate place you can EVER kick a man in….. I let out a moan of agony, as soon as I break out of this chair, I'm going to kill that jack a**.

"Not so tough now huh, b****" The second ugliest said.

He slowly grazed the knife against my upper body, in a threatening manner. I pulled the chair up, and loosened it.

"I was going to let the woman, and the nerd live" The old man began. "But, I changed my mind" He said smugly.

"I'm a Cyber God" Matt corrected, but quickly came to regret saying it.

The same guy slapped him, and I had to restrain laughter, because that was actually pretty funny. Matt let out another small whimper, and his cheek turned red.

"Don't you f***ing touch her you bastard…them… don't you touch them" I shouted angrily.

He turned his back on me, and grabbed Shaundi's chin so she was looking him in his dark brown eyes.

"It's a shame that such a pretty face is going to waste" He looked at her chest, and his eyes made their way down to her thighs. He looked at her as if she was candy…or in his case probably drugs.

"Maybe I can make use of you, for my own pleasures" The old man said in a seductive yet threatening manner, still holding her chin.

"You're a f***ing piece of sh**" I shouted at him.

At that moment all I wanted to do was kill him in a very psychotic and torturous manner. He ignored my comment, and harshly ripped the tape from her mouth, so she could answer.

Instead of speaking, she spit in his face. He gritted his teeth, and wiped the spit from his face. His face turned what seemed to be a crimson shade of red. He taped her mouth again, and lifted his left hand to slap her.

Before he could slap her I said "Hey jack a**, I killed your son not her"

He put his hand down, and let out a small menacing chuckle.

"I guess you have a soft spot for the woman" The old man said smugly. "I can see why" He said, his eyes taking in her every curve, muscle, and inch on her body.

He then took out his knife again, and grazed it against her exposed midsection. I decided enough is enough; I used my strength to pull the bolted chair from the ground like Gat had done on Loren's plane. At the time, I couldn't pull it off because I wasn't as strong as Gat, but now I'm stronger. I tackled the old man to the ground, and punched him several times to the face. His nose started to bleed, and his eyes that were once full of confidence were now fearful. One of the men put a gun to Matt's head, and the other put his gun to Shaundi's head.

"Get you're a** back in the chair" One of them shouted.

I was about to sit back down in the chair, when the door opened. I turned around, and saw the blonde man from earlier. He put a few bullets in the two men, and they're lifeless hit the hard concrete floor. The old man got up from the floor, and he immediately took a bullet to the forehead. I got up from my chair, and The Blonde man's green eyes were immediately turned to me.

He pointed his gun at my forehead, and said "I want to join the Saints."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you join?"

"Because of the fact that I have a gun" He said angrily.

"So… a lot of people have guns, what makes you so special?" I joked.

"Very funny, now answer me before I put a bullet in your head"

I grabbed his arm, and twisted it. I then claimed his gun, and pistol whipped him across the face. He gripped his cheek, and let out a small groan. He then socked me hard in the face, it actually hurt….which is impressive. I started to consider letting him join, sure he drugged us, and got us captured, but he saved us…. I gave Viola a chance, and ever since she has been very beneficial to the Saints. I lowered the pistol, and socked him in the face; I wasn't just going to let him get away with that. He gripped his face, and let out another groan.

"All right, give me a reason why?"

"I'm at the right place at the right tie, I can help you escape, I'm a good fighter, and I can give you information, therefore I'm a great asset"

"Wait…what gang are you from exactly?"

"The Hawaiian Suns"

"But, The Hawaiian Suns dress in orange….and they can't fight worth sh**"

"True, but the elites dress in black, and we can fight…VERY well"

"So why do you want to join exactly?"

"The pay is stingy, and this bastard promised me the position of a lieutenant…" He said kicking the old man's dead body "If I captured you, but he didn't follow through on his word"

"The names Henry, what about you" He said with his hand out.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but now would be a good time to untie us" Matt said.

"Oh, sh** sorry"

I grabbed a knife from the table, and cut Shaundi loose, while the blonde guy cut Matt loose. Shaundi got up from the chair, and took the tape off of her mouth.

She looked down, and turned red "Umm…. Boss…you don't have pants"

I quickly looked down, and turned a little red.

There was a small ten second silence, and the blonde man spoke up "So am I Saint?

"Get us out of here, and I'll think about it" I said sternly.

"Right…well I'll get the disguises….you guys stay here"

As soon as Henry left, Matt said "So who was that?"

"That was the guy that captured us"

"That bastard" Matt said, and grabbed a knife. "We should kill him when he gets back"

"Matt, put the knife down. I haven't decided whether or not we should kill him, he could be beneficial to the Saints"

"Whoa, have you lost your damn mind. I agree with the nerd, we should kill him" Shaundi said.

"Kill who?" Henry said with a bag in his hands.

"No one"

"Ok then…well here are the disguises" He said.

He handed Matt and I black clothes similar to his. The uniform contained a black jumpsuit, a silver colored armored chest plate, black combat boots, and a silver colored belt. I have to admit the uniform was pretty cool, unlike the other Hawaiian Suns uniforms. I slipped on the clothes, and so did Matt. Shaundi just stood there, with her uniform still in her hands.

"Close your eyes and turn around" She said sternly.

Matt and I did as she asked, and turned around facing the wall.

"Why? It's not like you're getting naked" Henry said, still facing her.

"If you don't turn you're a** around, I'm going to kick you where it hurts" She said harshly.

Henry quickly turned around.

"Damn, that girl is feisty isn't she?" Henry whispered to me.

"Trust me, you're going to want to stay on her good side" I said, thinking back.

"Alright, I'm finished" She said.

We all turned around, and damn did she look hot. She sported a uniform similar to ours, but it was a more feminine version.

"Alright, let's get the f*** out of here, and we'll call it a night"

We were only a few feet away from the exit and out of nowhere a dainty female looked at me with a flirty smirk.

"I haven't seen you around here before" she said in a flirty tone.

I turned my face away slightly so she wouldn't be able to identify me. She quickly caught on to what I was doing, and took a closer look at my face.

"Wait…..you're….." She was interrupted by Shaundi punching her hard.

The dainty woman fell to the ground unconscious, and Henry looked at Shaundi with a puzzled look on his face. I guess he underestimated Shaundi.

"Damn it boss, you almost got us caught" Shaundi muttered severely.

"Well, excuse me for being good-looking" I joked.

She rolled her eyes, and the four of us continued forward. We escaped the building, without any trouble….in a helicopter. Henry was driving, and Matt was sitting in the passenger side, while Shaundi and I were sitting in the back. It was midnight, a full moon was up, surrounded by a countless amount of stars. The night was very cold. I was deep in thought, arguing back and forth with myself of whether or not I should let Henry join the Saints. Shaundi let out a yawn which I found quite adorable. She looked weary, and worn out. Shaundi subconsciously laid her head on my shoulder, and after mere seconds drifted off to sleep. I smiled at the sight of the sleeping brunette on my shoulder, it was totally unlike the 'bad a**' Shaundi to lie on my shoulder, but I don't mind ….I'm actually quite fond of it.

* * *

Just to let you all know, I changed chapters: 6, 8, and 9.


	11. Chapter 11: Saints vs Suns

**I'M BACK! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block. Well, anyway I hope you like it =) **

I fluttered my eyes open, and to my left there is a sleeping exotic bronze skinned woman. She looked very peaceful, and her chest rose and fell rhythmically. I unintentionally smiled; last night was a good night. The picture frames that once hung on her bedroom wall are now broken on the floor, the blankets are on the ground, and her hair is tousled; all because of last night…..

I got out of the bed, and threw on my clothes from the night before. Thankfully she wasn't expecting me to stay since I clarified (before we slept together) that I only wanted a one night stand. Before exiting her apartment I jotted down her address on my hand, so I would be able to send her some jewelry …..like I did for all my other one night stands.

As soon as I got into my car, I looked in the mirror and saw a few lipstick kisses on my face, and my neck. I tried my very best to rub them off, but they wouldn't come off; after a few seconds I gave up. The drive back to the mansion was very quick, and destructive; as usual. I stepped out of the car, and was greeted by a warm yellow sun, and the oceans roar when the waves crashed against the rocks.

Once I stepped into the house, I saw everyone at the table eating breakfast. I awkwardly said good morning, and dashed upstairs for a shower.

I headed downstairs wearing sunglasses, a grey blazer, a white dress shirt, grey slacks, black dress shoes, and a purple tie. Angel, Henry, and Pierce were in their own little group babbling, and laughing about only God knows what, Kinzie, and Viola were making small talk, and Shaundi just sat alone on her phone. Shaundi looked up from her phone, and caught me staring at her, I quickly looked away. Sh**.

"So what should-" I was interrupted, by the front door getting kicked down.

A huge wave of The Hawaiian Sun's elites stormed in armed, and began shooting at us. I raced to the closet, and grabbed several guns.

"Viola, Angel, Kinzie protect the staff members and Matt, take them to the outbuilding" I ordered, handing them guns.

They quickly nodded, and lead the staff members and Matt to the outbuilding. I handed Shaundi, Pierce, and Henry guns. I flipped the dining table on its side to use as a temporary fort. The four of us ducked behind the table.

"Who the f*** are these guys?" Pierce asked, with worry in his voice.

"I'll explain later, for now let's just kill these son of a b****es"

I stood up from behind the table, and shot at them. Before squatting back down, I took out three of them. Henry, Shaundi, Pierce, and I stood up, and began shooting at them very rapidly. Altogether we took out six, I think.

"It's a shame that I'm going to have to take down my ex- co-workers" Henry said, with a menacing smirk, shooting with amusement.

Eventually, when our fort/table went to waste we ran for cover elsewhere. We stayed in the man cave, waiting for them to find us. We aimed our guns at the door, for when they breakdown the door. Several thoughts ran through my head like "How did they find us?", "Why did they come now?", "Is Henry in on this?" Right now, Henry is definitely a suspect. I lowered my gun, and turned to Henry with a glare. In one swift movement I grabbed him by his collar with one hand, lifted him off the ground, and slammed him against the wall; cracking the wall.

"Did you tell them we were here?" I said with my sternest tone of voice.

"No, I swear I didn't" He said, judging by his tone of voice he seemed to be telling the truth.

"F***.Give me your phone" I said placing him back on the ground.

He let out a sigh, and handed it to me already knowing what I was going to do. I threw it on the ground, and crushed it with my left foot; In case they hacked his phone which I highly doubt.

"If I found out your lying to me, I will kill you in a slow, painful, psychotic manner" I swore, with creased brows and clasped fists.

Finally after a mere two minutes, they found us, and began breaking down the door. Every kick loosened the door, and we kept our guns aimed at it. Finally the door fell in, and a wave of elites flooded into the man cave. The four of us shot hurriedly at them, and the only audible sound was all sorts of loud gunshots. Luckily we were kind of safe since we were using the pool table as a fort, but it didn't last as long as I had hoped it would. After a long while, the man cave looked like a severe crime scene/blood bath. The hallway cleared momentarily, and the four of us took advantage of the situation, and dashed up the stairs.

"Into my room" I commanded over the gunfire.

We locked the door behind us. I went into my walk in closet, and gestured for them to follow me inside. When we got to the back of the closet, there was my wall with several suits hanging.

"Boss, I admit, this are nice suits, but is now really the time to show them off?"

I pressed a button, and the wall flipped, revealing several various fully upgraded weapons, and grenades. Pierce and Henry's jaws dropped at the beautiful sight. Henry, and Pierce lunged forward to grab guns, but I pushed them back.

"Ladies first" I said, gesturing for Shaundi to have the first pick. Pierce, and Henry rolled their eyes.

She smirked, and grabbed a fully upgraded Ak-47 with a scope, and laser point. I grabbed the same thing as Shaundi, and Pierce, and Henry got fully upgraded shotguns. We each grabbed three grenades each, and we were ready to kill some more b****es.

"Let's kill those bastards" Shaundi said, cocking her gun.

We made our way out of the closet, and as if on cue, five elites busted through the bedroom window hanging on to ropes, and shooting at us. Pierce killed one of them, and Shaundi shot at them with the incendiary bullets, and instantly they were on fire running around the room; burning everything in their path. We dashed out the room, and down the stairs. We were greeted by more waves of elites, and after wasting half of our ammo, they were all dead. Shaundi and I ran forward to find more elites to kill, and when we turned around we were separated from Pierce and Henry by about a wave of guys. A couple of grenades were thrown, and we ran into the backyard. We were welcomed by rapid gunfire pointed at us. We both grabbed human shields, and shot at them. The last of our ammo was wasted; I heard a grenade about to go off, and several footsteps in the distance heading our way.

Without really thinking it through, I instinctively grabbed Shaundi's wrist, and jumped into the pool. I pinned her to the bottom of it. After a while my lungs started to burn, and I was desperate to get out of the pool. Shaundi was my biggest concern though. I fastened my lips with hers, and breathed into her mouth in attempt to give her some air. Her eyes widened at the touch, and it seemed to work. When I stopped hearing distant voices, gunfire, and grenades going off, I released Shaundi, and we floated to the top. As soon as we broke the surface, we both let out semi-loud gasps.

She glared at me, and coughed. "F***ing a**hole"

"I may be a**hole, but I saved your life" I replied, pushing my wet hair back, and coughing.

I looked at her, and her mascara was runny and smeared. She wiped her face with her hand, and glanced at it.

"F***, my mascara's running"

I dove back into the water, to get my sunglasses which fell off when I first jumped into the water. I came back up, and handed them to her.

"Thanks" She nodded, before putting them. She looked hot with them.

I nodded; we made our way out of the pool, and cautiously headed back into the house. Shaundi and I grabbed two unaware guys from behind, snapped their necks, and stole their guns. After about an hour, the constant waves of elites began to slow down, and the mansion looked as if it was blown to hell. The windows were broken, blood and dead bodies blanketed the floor, all the furniture was wrecked, the doors kicked down, and the walls were stained with blood. Overall, the mansion looked like some sort of gory haunted house on Halloween minus the dark colors, and the spider webs. I felt tired, and very pissed off. I took a seat on the staircase, and propped up on one elbow. Several questions and theories scattered through my brain.

I was joined on the staircase by Shaundi. Her mascara wasn't runny anymore; I guess she cleaned it up.

"Boss…thanks for umm….saving my a**" She mumbled awkwardly, looking down at her feet.

"No problem, love" I replied, with a small smile.

She reached into the pocket of her Jacket, and took out my sunglasses. She was about to hand them to me.

"Keep them, they look good on you" I said.

"Thanks" She said, before putting them back into her pocket.

I nodded.

Shaundi opened her mouth, as if it to speak, but quickly shut it when Viola walked up to us.

"Boss…umm…Am I interrupting something?" Viola said, turning her eyes to Shaundi then back to me.

"No, not at all" I replied.

"Oh, well Kinzie needs to see you"

I nodded, and followed Viola. Kinzie sat Indian style with her laptop, on the floor of the living room.

"What's up Kinz?"

She looked up from her computer. "I'll try to explain this as simple as possible"

"Ok" I replied, slightly offended by her lack of confidence in my knowledge of tech.

"Henry has a tracking device implanted in his head, and that's how they found us"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead" She replied before typing back on her computer.

"Alright, I guess it's going to have to be removed" I said simply. "I'll tell him"

"Oh, and by the way, I'm working on the Hawaiian Suns location; I should be done in a little"

"Good"

I walked out of what was left of the living room. I looked at the staircase, and my heart sank. Henry and Shaundi were kissing! I took off before I could get caught, I felt my blood boiling, my fists clenching, my brows furrowing. I felt infuriated. Why, how could that have happened? I tried my best to keep calm, but I was failing miserably. I inwardly cursed out Henry. At this point all I wanted to do was kill him. This moment was the trigger to all the anger I kept hidden inside, since Gat died.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Zimos dashed through the doorway with a shotgun at hand.

"Pierce, I got your text, I'm here" He shouted, cocking his gun. I guess he was referring to the elites.

"You're late, we've already dealt with them" I said angrily.

"My bad, me and the girls got a little carried away" He said with a devilish grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well I don't really give a f***" I shouted at him. I wasn't mad at him specifically, but I was still mad.

"What's wrong with you, playa?"

"None of your damn business, now get the f*** out of my face"

He rushed fearfully into the dining room, not turning back. A few moments after a Brain Surgeon showed up to remove the chip from Henry's head.

"Alright, He's going to have to be knocked out, or the pain will be unbearable"

"I'll take care of that" I mumbled.

Henry shot me a look of confusion, and I punched him hard in the face; knocking him out cold.

"Ok, well then, I didn't mean like that, but I guess that works" The Surgeon said, with an awkward look on his face.

I took off to the other room; I just wanted to kill someone. The mansion was a complete wreck, the Hawaiian Suns tracked us, and worst of all Shaundi and Henry kissed! The thought of them just killed me.

"Boss!" Kinzie shouted, breaking my thought.

"Yes?" I said withholding my anger.

"Were you in a trance, or something?"

"No…So what is it you wanted?"

"I found there location. So you might want to start planning for tomorrow?"

"No, we're taking those bastards down today"

Pierce, Shaundi, Viola, Angel, Matt, and I were on our way to the location Kinzie told us about. Our plan was plain and simple; Shoot all the mother f***ers in the building. The ride was quiet, they all sensed my anger, and decided that it was a bad time to speak. We pulled to a stop in front of the Hawaiian Sun's HQ. Yeah, not impressed with that sh**hole. You can always find out a lot about a person by the way they live; time for some spring cleaning…..

"So why did you bring me along?" Matt questioned.

"Because you're carrying all the sh**" I replied, handing him a few large bags containing: ammo, grenades, guns, and other items used for violence.

"I'm a hacker, not a pack mule" He spat out angrily.

"Well, it's too bad I don't give a sh**" I replied coldly. "Now hurry you're a** up"

Matt tried his best to keep up with everyone's fast pace, but the bloke failed miserably. We all busted into the HQ; immediately all the members started shooting at us. I found that killing gang members was good stress relief. The only bad part was that we had to protect Matt, since he was carrying all the sh**. The first thing we did was grab human shields, and then we shot the members down. We repeated the process until they were all taken down.

After snapping many necks, shooting down many members, and using many human shields, we were on the second to last floor. The difference between this floor and the others was that there were only elites, and none of the orange guys. I ran out of ammo, and cracked my current Human shield's neck. I punched an elite, and heard the crack from his nose breaking. I pistol whipped him, kicked him in his area, and finished him off by smashing his head against a wall. I sensed one was right behind me, so I flipped him over my shoulder, took his gun, and shot him in the head. I wasn't a big fan of the gun, so I traded it for my previous weapon, and got ammo from Matt. We all continued to shoot several various elites. This gang was definitely a bit challenging, nothing I couldn't handle though. In attempt to run, Matt fell on his a**, and Pierce pulled him up.

Finally, we were on the top floor. I couldn't wait to get my hands on the bastard that caused me trouble. I ran up the stairs that led to his office, far ahead of everyone as usual.

"Damn, Boss, slow down" Pierce said in between breaths.

"Yeah, can you please slow down, I'm carrying a lot" Matt whined.

"Both of you shut the f*** up" I said, releasing some of my anger.

"Save that anger for your enemies" Angel replied sternly.

"I'm not taking orders from a defenseless luchadore" I shot back coldly.

"Calm down, and watch your damn mouth!" He said heatedly, with furrowed brows.

I took a few steps closer to him, and punched him in the face; causing him to fall back unconscious from the hit.

"Boss, what the hell was that!" Shaundi shouted, trying to help Angel.

"He needed to be reminded of his place" I replied sternly, not even bothering to look back.

Knowingly, Pierce threw Angel on his shoulder, and we continued forward up the stairs. After a short while, we reached the top floor. Without really thinking, I kicked the door to the bastard's office open. I aimed my gun at the chair that was currently facing the window. If I wasn't pissed as hell, I would be quite pleased that I'm finally going to kill the bastard that caused me trouble. I expected him to be a pervy looking old man. He flipped his chair around, to face me. He was the exact opposite of what I expected; he looked to be only a few years older than me. A smirk formed across his face, and he began to laugh sinisterly.

"So, you're the bastard that caused me trouble" I said, keeping my gun aimed at his head.

"And you're the bastard who wiped out my gang" He replied. "Behind that gun, all you are is a worthless psychopath"

I smirked, tossed my gun behind me, and gestured for the gang to lower their guns. "I don't need it, to kill you"

He stood up from his seat, removing his blazer, and rolling up his sleeves. "I think you've underestimated my abilities"

He lunged forward to punch my face; before he could I caught it. He punched me with his right fist, and surprisingly it actually kind of hurt. In one swift movement, I punched him, and then slammed his face into my knee; causing him to let out a small groan. He cupped his now bloody nose with his hand, and wiped some of the blood off. He then lunged at me again, and this time he succeeded at throwing a punch. Reacting on pure rage, I threw several punches at it him, and dodged every one of them. Without him expecting it, I kicked him in a sensitive spot VERY hard. With a gasp, he fell down to his knees, and I grabbed him by the hair, and slammed his face against the wooden floor. He made a semi -quick recovery, and got back on his feet. His face just screamed rage, he slammed me against his bookshelf; all of the books fell off. I quickly pushed him off, and threw him at the desk.

He hopped back to his feet, ran towards me, and tackled me to the ground. He threw several rapid punches to my face; I stopped him, by slamming my head against his. He looked dazed, and immediately got off of me. I threw a hard right hook to his jaw, and repeated a few times with both my left and right fists. Fed up with getting his a** kicked, in one quick movement he managed to grab a sharp object off of the desk, and he scraped it against the side of my face; making a deep cut. I let out a very small not very audible groan, and the gang immediately aimed their guns back at him. I gave them a look that said "I can handle this." They understood, and once again lowered their weapons. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and led him to the window. I lifted him off the ground, and slammed through the glass window; still holding him by the collar. His feet dangled, and looked fearful.

"Any last words?" He looked as if he was about to speak, but I quickly cut him off. "Actually, and I don't really give a rat's a**" and with that I released his collar, and he fell to his death. I looked down, while he splattered onto the ground.

Finally, Angel awakened from his unconscious state and said, "What happened, did I get beat up?"

Angel quickly came off of Pierce's shoulder, and looked at me with rage "What the hell was that for, huh?" "I didn't do sh** to you"

"You needed to be reminded of your place, and note that I'd be willing to do it again" I replied sternly.

"Nice job, boss" Pierce congratulated.

Not wanting to snap at him because of my rage, I simply nodded. I walked past Shaundi, and headed for the stairs. She quickly turned me around to face her, and she looked concerned. She gently turned my face, to get a better look at the cut next to my eye that went down to the side of my cheekbone.

"I'll stitch it up for you when we get back" She said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine" I muttered, before going down the stairs. I didn't want to accept help from her.

We all got out of the car, and we were headed into the house. I was about to walk in, but a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around, and saw Shaundi with a hint of anger in her face.

"What?" I said, withholding anger.

"What the f*** is wrong with you? You've been acting like a d***"

"Yeah, well you haven't been very pleasant either" I said, irritably.

She glared at me. "Me? What the f*** did I do!?"

"You know exactly what you did"

"I haven't done any f***ing thing wrong"

"Really?" You were shoving your tongue down Henry's throat" I said, my voice raising a bit.

"So what if I did? Why the f*** do you care?" She said, with clear rage in her voice.

"You know what, I have nothing more to say to you" I said, turning around.

She quickly got in front of me. "Why the f*** do you care!?" "You kiss people too, and I don' get mad at you for it!"

"Yeah, I do but they're not passionate ones, like the way you kissed Henry"

"So, what if it was?" "Why the f*** do you even care!?" She repeated.

"Because you're a good friend of mine, and-" I was cut off by Shaundi grabbing me by the tie, and smashing her lips with mine. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and she smelled really good and fruity too. We both pulled away at the exact moment, both of us blushed. We both looked into each other's eyes for about a second.

"See, meaningless…Just like mine and Henry's" She said, before heading back into the house.

"What the f*** just happened?" I asked myself.


	12. Chapter 12: Home, Sweet Home

**I'm am so sorry for the long wait...I've been kind of busy lately. I was actually thinking of ending it, but I decided not too. Any way I hope you enjoy and I apologize if it seems rushed...it has been a while**

* * *

We all sat in the plane, heading back to Steelport. Even if we wanted to stay longer in Hawaii we couldn't , since the mansion was blown to hell, we were needed back at the HQ, and we all had either interviews , photo shoots, or meetings to attend that we couldn't hold off any longer; except for Matt, and Henry of course. None of that really concerned me at the moment though, what really flooded my mind was the fact that Shaundi kissed me! Then she said it was 'meaningless.' I felt a mixture of confusion, and anger. I laid my head against my seat, and let out a small sigh. Why does she have this effect on me? I've never felt this way towards anyone before. She makes me feel calm, crazy, angry, and happy all at the same time; whether that makes sense or not….I have no idea.

I turned around to see a snoring Angel who now sported a nasty looking black eye. I felt a little bad for hitting him….NOT! I'd been holding that in since he made me drive with a f***ing tiger. Although, I have to admit if he wasn't so damn annoying, I would think he was an okay guy. To my far left was a sleeping Shaundi, who still had her earphones on. She looked at peace; if you would have never seen her before and saw her like this; you wouldn't think she was always angry. Out of options, I put in my earphones, and listened to music the rest of the trip back to Steelport.

….

.

Finally, we were back in the HQ. The whole damn place looked like a sh**hole. A ton of Saints were passed out, trash covered the floor, a few blood stains were on the floors and walls, and it smelled like weed and alcohol. I furrowed my eyebrows instinctively, and I took out my pistol. I took a few steps forward, aimed the gun at the ceiling, and shot a few bullets into it. All the passed out Saints were now on their feet, with scared faces, gripping their heads; they had hangovers.

"I want all this sh** cleaned up immediately, or else!" I threatened, cocking my pistol in a suggestive manner.

They all swiftly hopped to their feet, and got to it. No questions asked; just as I expected them to. I grabbed a nearby Saint from the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall; He gulped, and terror filled his big eyes.

"Where's Oleg?"

"H-he's in t-the-"He stuttered, before I released him. He was wasting my time, by stuttering way too much.

I turned to another Saint. "Where's Oleg?"

"He's at rim jobs with his driver" He spilled, fearfully.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed Oleg; he answered on the second ring. After sharing very few words, I hung up, and turned to the others. The phone conversation was short and sweet; just the way I like it. They looked at me, expecting answers of some sort.

"Oleg's on his way"

"Damn, this place is even trashier than the syndicate's whore house" Matt hissed, changing the subject completely; taking in his surroundings.

"No, the syndicate's whorehouse had strange stenches and fluids" Zimos said, disgusted. "Anyway, I've got to go the ladies are waiting for me in the car" With that Zimos left.

No one seemed to ever acknowledge Zimos. Everyone kind of hates him…well except for Pierce. I flung myself onto the couch, as I waited for Oleg to show up. Knowing Oleg I expected the HQ to be in tip-top shape; apparently I misjudged him. I thought the situation over. I guess I can understand, after all giant Russians with super strength need to have fun too; also he didn't come with us on vacation. The vacation definitely relaxed me, and now I'm prepared to get back to work. I guess Oleg deserves a vacation, for leading the Saints while I was gone; it can be a pretty stressful job. I pulled out my phone and dialed Oleg again.

"_Hello?"_

"_Don't come to the HQ, go ahead and take a vacation, you deserve it" I answered. _

"_Also…thanks for taking care of the Saints while I was gone" I muttered into the phone._

"_Of course and thanks…I'm sorry about the mess" He said, with a hint of excitement, he couldn't seem to hide._

"_It's fine, sh** happens. And enjoy your time off"_

"_Thanks again, and good-bye sir"_

After about thirty minutes or so, all who remained were Henry, Viola, Shaundi, Kinzie, Pierce and me. We all settled on the couches, just relaxing and chatting about random topics for a while like we usual did together when we weren't killing or maiming people.

"We should do something fun" I suggested.

"Define fun" Shaundi said.

Shaundi and Pierce knew that whenever I said "fun" I meant either going to strip clubs, shooting people, drag racing, or robbing some bank.

"Robbing a bank"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Shaundi stated.

"Pierce is that you, I thought you were in the restroom? Last I checked I was talking to Shaundi" I said to mess with her.

"Quit comparing me to Pierce!" Shaundi replied, with her lips slightly pursed.

"Or what? You going to throw a pillow at me?" I challenged playfully.

As sick as it is, I find it kind of hot whenever Shaundi's mad. Shaundi glared at me. If looks could kill, I would have died right in that moment.

"What the f*** do Pierce and I have in common!? Huh?"

"Well, you both complain a lot" Kinzie answered, seemingly more focused on her computer.

If I would've permitted it (Saints aren't allowed to do any sort of damage to each other without my permission), Shaundi would've taken Kinzie out with her pistol right then and there. Shaundi scowled menacingly at her; another death glare.

"You better watch your f***ing mouth, red"

"Or what?"

"Whoa sh**, a cat fights about to break out. Nice." Henry said, with a smile following shortly after.

Viola punched Henry on the arm, earning her the satisfaction of hearing the "ow" she desired to hear from him. Ever since Shaundi saved Viola's life, Viola's been nicer to Shaundi; but Shaundi being kind of stubborn still continues her usual act towards her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Henry asked, rubbing his arm.

"For being a dumb a**" Viola answered.

"I've got to go" Shaundi said.

Right before Shaundi was able to press the down button, the elevator dinged. Shaundi had an "Aah sh**" look on her face; so did Viola. This was definitely not the right moment for him to show up.

"Josh, what the f*** are you doing here?" Shaundi said, annoyed by his mere presence alone.

"I'm here to save you, love" Josh replied walking up to her pointing his guns at us for some unknown reason; probably a dumb one.

"What the f*** are you talking about?" She replies.

"You're in danger here, and I'm devoting the rest of my existence to keeping you safe" He says in a cocky dramatic manner. I bet he got that line off his stupid show.

"So you're kidnapping her?" I said, with a small chuckle.

"Well, I wouldn't call it kidnapping" Josh said taking a few steps closer to Shaundi.

"Alright, but I warn you, she's got a mean uppercut" I joke. I can never take Birk seriously, he's just so ridiculous.

Josh took a couple steps closer.

"Josh, if you come any closer, I swear, you'll be unrecognizable when I'm done with you!"

He took a few fearful cautious steps back, with his hands up as a gesture to show he's not going to hurt her; as if he can hurt her. "I've come to protect you not to harm you"

"Josh you can't even protect yourself" Shaundi retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"Actually, I can I've taken a few origami classes" Josh replied in a bragging manner, doing some wannabe ninja stance that he probably saw on TV.

"Origami means paper folding, dumba**" Kinzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, and I'm not leaving until…" Josh was cut off by Henry stabbing a syringe into his neck.

Josh fell hard onto the floor; out cold. We all looked to Henry for an answer to why he did this. We all assumed it was because he was getting annoyed of the dumb actor.

"He was getting pretty damn annoying" Henry shrugged.

"Now what do we do with him?" Viola asked, looking down at the body.

I grabbed a nearby pen and paper and wrote:

_Keep away from the HQ…or else next time you will leave in a f***ing body bag, you little sh**! _

_From,_

_The leader of the Saints_

I folded the paper in half and called a nearby Saint.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me some tape"

"Sure"

"What are you doing?" Pierce asked.

"You'll see"

The saint came back. "I'm sorry, but we're out of tape"

"That's alright, just get me a stapler"

He nodded his head. In a couple of seconds he came back with a stapler and gave it to me. No questions asked as usual. All the Saints were aware of my crazy stunts and sh**; and they never questioned it, which I appreciated. I kneeled down beside Birk's unconscious body and placed the note on his forehead.

"Wait you're not going to…." Viola said leaving the question hanging.

"Yes I am" I answered, and with that I stapled the note onto his forehead. I did it again; just for the fun of it.

I picked Josh up and put him into the saint's arms. He looked at Josh and then back on me with a questioning look.

"Remove his clothing and throw him in a dumpster" I said. "But leave the lid open, since I'm feeling a little bit nice today"

The Saint nodded and made his way into the elevator.

"That's considered nice to you?" Matt asked mortified.

"Yes" Shaundi and Pierce answered quickly for me.

Shaundi and Pierce know that that's very nice compared to all the other f***ed up sh** I've done to people that point guns at me.

**Shaundi's P.O.V**

Everyone left and all who remained were the Boss, and I. It was getting pretty late, I was supposed to leave an hour ago, but I got distracted…**I** stood up from the couch. The Boss looked at me from the corner of his gray eyes.

"I should get going"

"I'll see you at the interview?" The Boss looked at me, waiting for my response.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the interview"

I went down the elevator and walked towards my purple torch. The air was cold and it was quiet…too quiet. I couldn't help the feeling that someone was following me or that I was being watched…or something. I figured I was being stupid, and continued to my car. As I was about to open my door, I heard gunfire and shattering glass. I took several steps forward and took out my piece instinctively. Could Josh have been right? The next thing I knew, I saw the boss jump off the heliport…thankfully with a parachute this time…

He landed and ran over to me.

"Shaundi, are you alright?" He yelled over the gunfire.

"I'm fine. What the f*** is going on?"

He was about to respond, when a rocket launcher was fired. I ran forward and grabbed his arm taking him with me. A loud explosion sounded behind us. I turned around to see my car in flames. F***ing sh**.

"That's just f***ing great!" I yelled sarcastically.

"That really sucks, but right now, we got to focus on getting the f*** out of here"

I nodded. We dashed into the HQ's garage. He quickly opened the passenger door of his Attrazione for me and rushed into the driver's seat. Chivalry even during a crisis; impressive. His phone rang.

"Damn it who's calling me right now?" He said, annoyed.

He looked at his phone. "Oh, its Kinzie this might be important…" He looked at me. "Do you mind…?"

"Fine"

"Thanks, love" He handed me his phone.

"_Boss, where are you?"_

"_Guess again"_

"_Shaundi? What the… I called the Boss…"_

_I looked at the Boss out of the corner of my eye; he was driving like a maniac. _

"_He's busy at the moment"_

"_Oh well anyway… Josh was right…the HQ is…Wait is that gunfire in the background?"_

"_Yup"_

"_The Saints are already under attack! Damn it! Ugh that means my calculations were wrong!" Kinzie babbled. _

"_Kinzie if that's all, I've got to go" I said, about to hang up._

"_Wait! Hold on!"_

"_What?" I said making, irritation clear in my voice._

"_I'll text the address of a safe place to the Boss' phone"_

"_Got it" I hung up._

"Does she know what's going on?" The Boss asked.

"Nope, she knows just as much as we do"

"What else did she say?"

"She said she would text you an address"

….

The whole drive consisted of me shooting out the window, and the Boss driving recklessly while shooting occasionally; just like old times. We got out of the car and examined the place.

"Could she have sent us to a seedier place?" I said, examining my surroundings.

There were several hookers and horny businessmen on the street.

"I think that's kind of the point" A distant familiar voice spoke. "They wouldn't suspect us to stay here"

I turned around to see Pierce, Viola and Henry.

"You guys alright?" The Boss asked them.

"We're a little beat up, but other than that were fine"

"Good, where are Kinzie, cyberdork, Angel, and the old man?" The Boss asked.

"They should be here any minute, they weren't far behind us"

Kinzie pulled into a parking space, with Angel in the passenger side. The four of them got out of the car and joined us.

"Are you guys alright?" The Boss asked them.

"We're fine, anyway I found out that it's a gang of snipers, and they are only after high rank Saints" Kinzie answered.

She got right to the point and said it in English. Nice.

"There were also rocket launchers" Pierce stated to Kinzie.

"Just because they're snipers doesn't mean that's the only weapon they use" Kinzie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right"

The Boss went into the Hotel.

…..

"Alright, they didn't have enough rooms, so you guys are going to have to share"

We all decided who we were going to share rooms with: Kinzie and Viola, Zimos and Pierce, Henry and Angel, and Matt, and I would share a room with The Boss. He said he had bad news and that I would see once we got to the room.

**The Boss' P.O.V**

**I** opened the door to the hotel room, and looked inside. Oh f***ing sh**, it's worse than I thought it would be. **S**haundi's eyes went wide.

"Oh my….Is this …."

"The Honeymoon Suite, yes" I answered.

The room consisted of a hot tub; a big red heart shaped bed, and hearts everywhere. Apparently they don't mess around when it comes to Honeymoons. Damn. I didn't expect it to be this detailed and romantic.

"You and I, have done some really crazy sh** together, but this…this is by far the craziest" Shaundi said, taking in her surroundings.

"Agreed"

I turned on the light, and the room was illuminated with tinted red lighting. Sh**. I sat on the couch; which was also red to match all the other sh**. As soon as I sat down, romantic music played. Now this is f***ing awkward. I stood up and it turned out that I sat on a remote. I started pressing random buttons to turn off the music, but it wasn't working. Shaundi grabbed the remote from me, pressed a button, and the music stopped.

"How did you…"

"I just pressed the off button" She replied.

"I knew that"

"Sure, whatever"

She tossed me the remote. She took out her phone and sat up on the bed. It grew silent after a while. I looked down at the remote and there was a big red unlabeled button. Out of curiosity I pressed it. Nothing seemed to happen at first, then I heard a weird zzzz noise came from behind me.

"Whoa! What the f***!" I heard Shaundi shout from behind me. She got off the bed very quickly, like a frog getting out of boiling water.

I started laughing when I realized what was going on. The big red button makes the bed vibrate. Shaundi snatched the remote from me, turned the bed vibrations off, and slapped me hard. I guess I deserved that. I gripped my cheek, but continued to laugh anyway.

"What the f*** was that for!?" Shaundi shouted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You were tense" I joked

"Ugh, I need a smoke" She said, before going out onto the balcony

**Shaundi's P.O.V**

I puffed my cigar and stared out into the night sky. There was cool windy breeze. All the noise reminded me a little of Stilwater. Man, I miss that place… and Gat. I took a small trip through memory lane, while I continued to smoke my cigar. Shortly after, I was joined by the Boss. He offered me a beer, and I accepted it and thanked him.

"So what are you thinking about?" He asked me.

I took in all his chiseled facial features. Damn he's hot.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Sorry about the bed, that was an accident. I swear."

"It's fine"

We stayed out there rambling on aimlessly until it got too cold, and then we went back inside.

We sat on the couch watching TV. The Boss didn't seem that focused on the TV. Neither was I.

"Mind if I change the channel?" I asked.

"Go ahead"

I flipped past several different TV shows including my own; it always seemed to be on. The name of my show is not what it seems, the show takes place in a mansion in Mexico, which the contestants and I stay in. Throughout the season, the contestants have to try to compete against each other in various ways and activities to impress me. Every week someone gets voted off, and the last remaining contestant gets to take me on a date and they win a cash prize, then the season ends. After the seasons over I do have the option to sleep with the contestants, but that is not part of the show. I'd be lying if I said I didn't sleep with any of them after the show…

I left it on some movie and when it went to commercial, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**The Boss' P.O.V**

I continued to watch the movie and on a boring romantic part, I fixed up the couch for myself to sleep on. I turned off the TV, carried Shaundi to the bed, made myself comfortable on the couch (which was hard to accomplish, considering it was a hard cheap couch), I shut my eyes and eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

I stood still in a dark room, the temperature seemed to be a little below forty degrees. A dark figure stood in the middle of the room, and was soon joined by a second figure. A light flickered on, illuminating the strange dark room. I recognized one of the figures, Johnny Gat. I couldn't believe my eyes, several questions filled my mind.

"Gat?"

The second figure turned around, revealing them. Shaundi.

"Shaundi?"

They both seemed to have ignored me and stared into one another's eyes, as if they were madly in love. I couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that hung over me. They shared a long passionate kiss, and somehow when they broke apart Gat was no longer Gat, but Henry. Nonetheless, they began to kiss deeply, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. I felt angry, like I just wanted to kill someone. I couldn't take it any longer, and attempted to lunge at Henry, but I couldn't move. I kept trying to move, but eventually I decided it would be easiest if I closed my eyes; I couldn't seem to do that either.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. "Shaundi, please stop" I begged slash demanded.

I continued to yell things like that, but nothing worked. It was like hell.

"Wake up, damn it!" I heard Shaundi say.

I opened my eyes. Shaundi was sitting right beside me on the couch, with eyes full of concern. I felt immediate relief at the sight. It was a nightmare; one of the worst nightmares ever.

"Are you alright? You were yelling…"She said, her eyes still filled with the same concern.

I sat up.

"I'm fine" I nodded, not looking into her eyes. "I had a nightmare about being killed by strippers" I lied.

"Fine, don't tell me" She said harshly, sounding a bit hurt. She got up from the couch and went back onto the bed. Finally about ten seconds later I was able to come to my senses. I had no idea what she was mad about, and I was desperate to find out.

"Shaundi?" I said, and she didn't respond. "I'm sorry…" I said.

She continued to ignore me.

I got up from the couch and turned on a lamp which was thankfully not red. I sat on the bed. "Shaundi, I'm sorry for whatever I did, can you tell me what's wrong?" I started again.

She turned to face me.

"Just, tell me your dream" She said with a hint of hurt in her eyes, changing the topic again.

This was totally unlike Shaundi, she never was like this; ever.

I looked down. "I can't do that, I'm sorry"

"Why not?" She said, her tone rising, sitting up on the bed.

"It's not important"

"It was about me…" She muttered, staring into space.

"What? How did you…"

"You kept saying my name, and occasionally swearing at Henry…"

I was hesitant to answer; I gave in and decided to tell her. I'm probably going to regret this later.

"You were kissing Henry…" I admitted. "And I don't like Henry for you…" I quickly added, to disguise my feelings.

"I don't have any feelings for Henry…"

"And Before Henry, you were kissing Gat…Did you have feelings…?" I said.

"I was in love with a psychopathic killer, but it wasn't Gat" She said sheepishly. "…and I still am, in love with him."

I discovered who she was talking about…me. I felt speechless; I never feel speechless. She caught me off guard. I felt even worse. She was in love with me, and I couldn't do anything about it. It's too dangerous. I couldn't take the guilt any longer, and decided to take a long shot, a leap of faith.

"I was jealous" I admitted sheepishly, looking down at my feet.

"What?"

"In my nightmare, I was jealous of Gat…and Henry. I feel the same way you do"

I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't seem to do it… To get rid of some of the awkwardness, I kissed her on the cheek.

I've never in my life had a…girlfriend; I've never even been on a date. Many, many one night stands though; a countless amount. But just one night stands; they weren't based on feelings and such. I actually have feelings for Shaundi, and I want to do things the right way. The usual cold reality hit me right in the face; it was too risky and dangerous to be with her.

"Good night, love" I said, heading back to the couch.

"Grow a pair" Shaundi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to kiss me, so man up and do it" she said in a mumble, sounding annoyed.

I got back on the bed. I leaned in and she leaned forward. We were both sitting, so it was easier; our height difference is a foot and a half, when she's not wearing heels. Right before my lips met hers, I said.

"You do realize this is dangerous? You…and me…together…"

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out"

I got really close again and then backed up a little again.

"Are you sure about this? Last chance to back out…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now shut up, and kiss me already!" Shaundi said, sounding amused and annoyed all at the same time.

I closed the gap between us. Her hands went into my hair. Her lips tasted the same as last time, and right before there was tongue, I broke away.

"Now that we shared a very romantic kiss, we should get to bed" I joked.

Before I was able to get off the bed, Shaundi smashed her lips into mine. She pushed me down while still kissing me, and got on top of me. This kiss was different from the last; this one was full of lust. I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around her waist. Shaundi broke away, kissed me on the cheek and got off of me. What a tease…I don't think I'm ready for that step anyway.

"Good night" She said.

"Good night" I said about to get off the bed again.

"Don't be ridiculous, that couch sucks."

We got settled into the bed and Shaund dozed off first. I watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The first woman I've ever slept with without actually doing anything. As I was about fall asleep, I felt Shaundi's arms wrap around my waist.


End file.
